Worlds Among Us:Naruto Part One
by Choo plus Choo Equals Train
Summary: (Improving some chapters now) (Chapter 2 Shopping update) "So, will you do it? Will you be the Guardian of the worlds among us?" "Hah! Who in the right mind would say no!" Follow the story of a girl on her journey to keep all of universes safe from each other. And more importantly, stop villains from working together. (Sequel out now! Check out Worlds Among Us:Bleach Part Two.)
1. Prologue

**Okay, so here is the rewrite. Man, when I went through my writing from before, I face palmed at it. It was terrible! I wasn't going to let my story continue on a foundation that weak. No freaking way! So all the chapters are going to be rewritten, with a lot more details.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I've said this so many times now, but I don't own Naruto.**

I strode down the hallway, with my chin held high. Snickers float around and glares are directed my way. Some students were more verbal, saying insults ranging from stupid and ugly to some things I would like not to repeat. I ignore it, I'm not giving them the satisfaction of my reaction, which they would think would be crying then running off in shame.

But I wasn't always able to ignore it. Before, I would run off when they started the insults and sometimes physical bullying and cry in the bathroom. Every day, I lived in fear of going to school, but my mom would push me to go, saying someone needed a good education in the family. So I would go, but almost everyday would end in me sobbing some where alone in the school. But one day, that changed. It dawned on me when I was about 13 when I saw my mom finally get up the courage to kick out my abusive father. It was after a night of heavy drinking when he came home. He was pissed about losing our already dwindling amount of money in a card game. So he decided to try and take it out on me. But before he even lay a hand on me, my mom, who was finally fed up with her husband, threatened him with the fire place poker. And that thing was sharp and so hot it was white. She had stuck it in the fire for a considerable amount of time before hand. At first he just scoffed at her, but when she stabbed/burned his arm, he ran off screaming like a baby. We haven't heard from him since. But seeing that, my mom standing up to that man, just made something in me click. Before, I hated all people with a passion and cried from the bullying. But the next day, the students were surprised when I didn't react to anything they did. I just ignored them with my head held high. That day was two years ago, today actually. In a way, I felt bad for them. Eventually, Karma was going to come back and bite them in the ass. So I don't hate people as much as I used to, but I still don't like being around others usually. Except for my mom, who I love with all my heart.

I sigh, walk up the stairs into the bus, and try to find a seat in the back. Of course they're taken up. So I take a seat around the middle and place my back pack next to me. Immediately a spit ball hits me in the back of the head. I hear giggling at the back of the bus and their loud whispers of freak and weirdo. It was the Beach sisters, or what I like to call them the Bitch sisters, Cassandra and Morgan. They were those kind of girls who think they are better and prettier than everyone else. And they thought they were soooo good, when it was apparent that they were not. For example Morgan got pregnant in 6th grade, and 7th grade. But what really pissed me off was that she aborted all of them. I definitely don't agree with that kind of thing, she could have just put the baby up for adoption inste- Another spit ball interrupts my mental rant. More giggling continues. I glare at the back of the seat in front of me while I pull out the momentarily forgotten spit ball and new one out of my long brown hair. I take a deep breath, hoping not to lose my temper. I sink lower in my seat. Just then I hear the splat of a spit ball hitting the back of the seat. Then that's when they started to try and coax me out.

"C'mon out freak so I can hit you with more spit balls!" I'm pretty sure that was Cassandra.

I almost laugh at her stupidity.

"Yeah come on bitch and show your ugly face!" That was Morgan. The whole back of the bus was cheering them on. Before, people didn't like them at all but then when I moved in, the sisters started to try and bully me. Every one else felt like they should too so the sisters were considered 'cool'. Now everyone likes them.

"Yeah that's really going to want me to come out." I couldn't help it.

They're quiet for a minute, I guess trying to come up with a come back or something. I'm pretty sure a rock is smarter than those two. I wait a bit longer. Then finally they yell out together "Slut!" Wow is that really all they could come up with? I raise my hand above the seat and flipped them the bird. I laugh as I hear them sputter. Usually I don't talk back much because I'm lazy but today I really felt like it.

I told my mom about the bullying before, when I was about 10. So, she moved me to another school, which is the one I'm in now. Yeah, both schools I go to I still got bullied in. At first, I thought I would finally be free, but then, somehow, the whole school found out about me. Really though, I don't know what about me is. I had no clue. I'm sure I wasn't that ugly, and I wasn't stupid. I had straight As. So I guess the source of my problem will always be a mystery.

Anyway, back to what I was saying earlier, I wanted to move again, desperately, but there were no other schools around. My mom and I didn't have the money to move somewhere else. I never told her that I was being bullied again, I wanted her to be as happy as she could, and that meant having money.

The sisters and some other kids started up again. Pretty much just more names and insults. I ignore them. I look at the sky through the cloudy glass in deep thought. Why couldn't people in real life be like the ones in stories. You always get those heroes that always understand you and make you feel good. Right now though, I don't think anyone like that exists. So that's why I read, and watch anime, tv and movies all the time. I've always had this thing where I would get extremely attached to a character, but then they die and I end up grieving for a week. You don't know how many times I cried during Death note or the Walking Dead. Heck, I even cried a bit for what happened to Pitch Black in Rise of the Guardians.

The feeling of the bus lurching and a loud screech, clawed me away from my thoughts. I get the chance to see one huge light in the window. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, as I saw the train barreling towards the bus. In a futile effort, I shielded myself with my arms, just as the train crashed into the vehicle's side. I never felt the impact though. But before I can move my arms away from my face to get a look at what happened, I felt something like electricity course through me. Then, my head started to hurt, something akin to a blow torch blowing fire through my ear and into my brain. After a moment of pure agony, I pass out.

I slowly open my eyes. A great blue cloudless sky greets them. I rub the crust out of my eyes as I sit up. I look around. I'm in a clearing with trees all around me, a light breeze wound through them and making my hair wave around slightly. Birds flew from tree to tree chirping happily. What happened and where am I? I go into the thinker position. Okay I was on the bus, Bitch sisters spitting spit balls at me, me giving them the finger, them tr- Oh my god! I remember seeing that train hit my bus! So. Am I dead? This doesn't look like heaven. Oh know what would be cool? If I was in soul society. That would be sweet! A bush behind me rustled. I stand up quickly and get into a mock karate pose. Oh crap. It better not be like a rabid raccoon or something.

"Go away raccoon, I don't want your rabies!" I think for a second. "I know karate!" I lied.

"Hey! I'm not a raccoon " Then a figure steps out from the bush in question. Two more bushes rustle on both sides of the first one. Two more figures come out. And I can't believe my eyes. A blonde spiky haired teen walks out of the first bush, a girl with pink hair comes out of the one to blonde's left, and a man with gravity defying grey hair steps out of the one to blonde's right. I'm pretty sure this is Team 7. Then I did what every other Naruto fan would have done in this kind of situation. My eyes bug and I fainted.

**Alright, make sure to look out for the next rewrites. And don't worry to my original and awesome readers, I am still going to work on the next part of the story. And don't forget about the poll. NEW READERS! Don't check out the poll until you finish the story.**

**And I would like to say welcome to new readers, I hope you liked it. **

**Ba bye! :D**


	2. Prologue 2

**So here it is. This chapter actually wasn't changed by much. Like I said before, the story isn't going to change, at least not by much, I'm just adding details and cleaning up chapters.**

I rub my sore head with a groan. Jeeze, what happened? I slowly blink open my eyes. And I stare directly into a florescent light that burned the crap out my retinas. I shut my burning eyes. After a few minutes I turn my head to the side and open my eyes again and sit up. I clutch my head, I felt a little light headed. When I feel a little better I look up from my hands. Looks like I'm in a hospital room. I looked at what I was laying in. And I'm in a hospital bed. I look out a window that shows a hall way with what looked like doctors walking back and forth in them. Where am I? More importantly. Why am I in a hospital? I look down at myself, relieved that I'm still wearing my jeans and black and blue striped hoodie. I don't like hospital gowns. In T.V whenever you're in one, somehow your butt is always shown to a bunch of people. Then thinking about a hospital makes me think of Scrubs, the T.V. show. A small grin spreads on my face as I remember their stupid antics. The sound of a clearing throat interrupts me. I look in it's direction and see a pink haired girl standing in the door way. Huh. She looks familiar.

She smiles."So your finally awake?" I just look at her, trying to figure out why sh- Holy crap! That's Sakura Haruno! Then the memories come flooding back. The clearing, seeing those figures coming out of the bushes. And them being Team 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake. I think I'm about to freak out. I. Am. In. The. Naruto. World! This is my favorite anime! It was the first manga I ever read. I literally grew up with Naruto.

"Hey are your okay?" A hand waves in front of my face. I must have froze up. I look into Sakura's worried eyes.

"Yeah, sorry I just zoned out for a second." I rub the back of my head, sheepishly.

She giggled and held her hand out."Well I'm Sakura Haruno." I take her hand and shake.

"And my name is Liara Turner,"

She looks at me oddly. "No offense, but that is a weird name. I've never heard one like it before."

I can't tell her the truth about me at all. She'd think I'm crazy if I say I'm from a different world. Lets hope I can keep track of all of the lies.

"Yeah, It's because I'm not from around here. My family and I came from over seas."

Sakura takes a seat next to me on the bed. "Well should we find your family for you then?"

I shake my head. "About a month into our travels we were attacked by bandits. My mom was able to hide me from them but my parents were killed." I was always a pretty good liar.

She put a hand on my back."I'm sorry." I stiffen a bit from her touch. I'm not used to physical contact from others. Only from my mom is when I would be fine with it. Sakura didn't seem to notice my reaction though.

I look at her and give her a sad smile."It's okay. It's been years since then, I'm over it."

She looked sympathetic."What did you do after that?"

"Well luckily, mom gave me all our money when she hid me from the bandits. We were kinda rich so it was a lot. I was able to sustain myself for a long time with it. Just for my parents, I still travel around, just like we had planned. And that's how I ended up in fire country."

"Wow. How many places have you been to?" Sakura asks.

I put my hand on my chin. "Hmm. Let's see, I've been to the land of waves, visited the hidden sand village, and traveled around fire country."

She gets an excited look."Hey have you been to the Great Naruto Bridge?"

"Yeah I was there. It was a pretty cool bridge. I heard it was named after a genin from here who helped save them from some guy named Gato."

"Yeah, that's Naruto. Our team a while back had to escort a bridge builder there." She rested her head on her hand."We just ran into so many problems." She looked off reminiscing in the past.

I clear my throat. She looks at me."Umm, why exactly am I in a hospital?"

"Well, my team and I were doing a mission in the forest to take down a bandit camp when we came across you sitting in the clearing. We watched you to make sure if you were a bandit or not but," she sighs and an annoyed look appears on her face,"stupid Naruto blows our cover because of a butterfly. It literally flew on his nose. He tried to swat at it but he ends up hitting himself in the face, which in turn knocks him over and rattling the bush." She shakes her head. "I don't know how he's a ninja."

I laugh. Ha only Naruto could do something that stupid.

"Sorry got off track. Well when we knew our cover was blown we decided to move out. My sensei was sure you weren't a bandit. And when you saw us, that's when you fainted and ended up hitting your head on a rock." She gestures to my head. I feel my forehead, and sure enough there's a bandage up there. "If you don't mind me asking but, why did you faint? I know it wasn't from exhaustion, dehydration or food deprivation. I checked to make sure."

Crap. What can I say? I fainted because I saw your face? I'm pretty sure she would punch me through a wall for saying that. "Really I just have-"

"Hey is she awake!?" I was interrupted by a loud voice, who I'm pretty sure to who it belongs to, at the door. The person runs over to the side of the bed. "Your alright! You just fainted on us back there!"

Sakura shook her fist at him. "Naruto shut up for one second."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Well now that-"

"Hey guys." I look and see Kakashi walking in with his nose buried in his porn book. He leans against the wall by Naruto.

Sakura sighed. "Guys this is Liara Turner."

Naruto waves with a big smile. "Hi Liara. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

I grin. "Nice to meet you Naruto." Man this is so cool.

Kakashi waves lazily. "I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"Nice to meet you too Kakashi."

"I know this is short notice but the hokage wishes to see you. If you feel well enough to go that is." Said Kakashi

I hop off the bed."Yeah I'm well enough," I walk to the door with Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura follow.

As we walk out the double doors leading outside Naruto asks,"Hey Liara?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"Do you want to come and eat some ramen after this at Ichiraku's?" He had that cute pleading look in his eye. Aww. I always thought Naruto could look cute sometimes when he wants to.

I smile. "Sure. I haven't eaten yet." And that was true. Haven't eaten since lunch. And what time was it? Maybe 5:00 o'clock?

Naruto fist pumped. "Yeah! Your gonna love Ichiraku's ramen." I hope I do since I've always wondered what their ramen actually tasted like. Man, eating ramen at Ichiraku's with team 7. I'm livin' the life.

**Yeah, pretty much the same.**


	3. Chapter 1 Lovin' Ramen

**Welcome. Next chapter is here, though it's not very new.**

"So, Liara. Are you ready?" Asked Kakashi. Me, him, Sakura and Naruto were just outside Tsunade's office.

I nod."Yeah. I'm ready." Kakashi knocks.

"Come in." Came a voice from inside.

Kakashi walks in first followed by me and the rest of team 7. Well except Sasuke. I stand in front of Tsunade's desk, which is filled with paper work. Kakashi takes my right, while Naruto and Sakura take my left. The hokage looks up from her mountain of paper work.

"So your the newcomer?" She stares at me and I'm pretty sure her eyes are staring into my soul. Gah! She's more intimidating than I thought!

I nod nervously. "Yes Ma'am." Tsunade breaks her soul staring gaze and laughs.

"Ah, they don't make them this polite anymore." She sits back in her chair, seeming more relaxed now.

"Please just call me Tsunade."

I nod."And my name is Liara Turner."

She cups her chin with her hand. "So Liara what brings you here?"

I gulp. Jeeze even relaxed she is intimidating. So I told her the story I told Sakura.

Tsunade folds her hands and rests her head on them. "So you really have no where to go?"

I nod. Was she- No she's not-

"Well if you would like you could stay here for as long as you like." She said smiling. Oh my god she is offering to me to stay here? I thought they would just send me on my way. This is perfect. I'll have a place to live at while I figure out why and how I got here.

I bow slightly to her."Thank you so much Tsunade. I'm glad I'll have a good place to stay at."

"Tsunade Sensei, she can stay with me if she wants to." Sakura offered.

"Well it's up to Liara." Then all eyes were on me. Ugh, I hate being the center of attention.

I look to Sakura. Maybe it would be better if I were with her. I have to try and make friends with everyone here. Can't afford to make any enemies. Plus I can't act suspicious in any way. They'll think somethings up.

"Sure. Thanks Sakura." She gives me a warm smile.

She clapped her hands together. "Then it's settled. You can live with me. And since it seemed that you have no luggage with you, we can go clothes shopping later."

We all said our byes to Tsunade and headed for the exit.

The team and I were out side of hokage tower. Kakashi left saying he had some things to do. And Sakura left saying she was going to prepare a room for me. Then after that we would go shopping for clothes. So now it was just me and Naruto.

"So Liara, do you want to go get some ramen now?" Naruto asked. Right after that both our stomachs growled.

I laugh."I think my belly just answered for me."

He smiled." Awesome! C'mon lets go!" And we both start running, with Naruto leading me to the famous ramen shop.

After about 4 minutes of full out sprinting we finally made it there. And I was surprised. No it wasn't the ramen stand that surprised me. It was that I ran for 4 minutes straight and I'm not even out of breath. I couldn't even jog that long without almost dying. I don't do physical activities okay! It's not because I'm fat but because I'm just really lazy. My mom would always get mad about how I could not move and eat a crap load of junk food and not gain a pound.

But I wonder though, Is it possibly that in this world, I might be different than in my world?

I break out of my contemplation just as Naruto was going to introduce me to Ayame. They both walk over to me.

Naruto gestures to me with a hand. "Ayame meet my new friend Liara Turner."

She looks at me and says, "Oh Naruto I didn't know you had a girl friend."

Naruto and I face vault. Ayame looked worried. "Did I say something wrong?"

We got back up, rubbing our hurting faces. "Ayame, we aren't going out. We just met like, half an hour ago." Said Naruto, with a small red tint to his face.

She blushed and bowed in apology. "Oh I'm so sorry."

I wave it off. "Nah its okay."

Her face brightens. "Well would you like to come in for ramen?"

Naruto and I raise our fists and say in unison, "Yeah!" Hey, I was excited okay? You guys might think I'm a realy gloomy person, but I'm actually pretty goofy. I also know when to be serious, when a situation calls for it.

Ayame's eyes widen. "Wow I can see the enthusiasm coming from Naruto but from some one else." She laughs. "I'm pretty sure you two will be good friends. Well you two come in." She walks in and waves us in.

We take a seat at on the stools. The place is empty of customers. Wow this is so cool. It looks just the same as in the anime. Well everything in Konoha looks the same.

Ayame raises a note pad and pen. "So what would you like Liara?"

"Hmm. I think I'll take a chicken ramen." She writes it down.

"And I want 3 bowls of beef ramen." Guess who that was. Ayame writes that down too.

"Okay that will be ready in a few." She leaves for the kitchen

Naruto turns to me, a curious gleam in his eye. "So what is it like over seas?"

Good thing I've been prepping for this earlier. "Well it's kinda the same as here but we have more technology there. And we don't have ninjas." Technically I did tell the truth.

Naruto looked flabbergasted. "Really? So what kind of things do your people do to protect your villages?"

"We don't really have villages. Just towns and cities. But the people who protect us are the Police officers. I think my uncle was a cop."

"Were you a cop?" He asked.

I laugh and shake my head."No, I'm too young for that kind of job. You need years of training for it in college. I was only in highschool when I left."

Naruto tilted his head to the side like a puppy, looking confused. "What's high school."

"Well hi-"

"Wait! High school is for tall people right? Well then how did you get in? 'Cause your kinda short."

I face palm. "No high school is not for tall people. It's for the older age group for students... And I am not short!" I hate it when people point that out. If I remember from the last time I measured myself, I was around 5 foot 3.

He laughs. "It's okay, I used to be really short too."

I nudge him with my elbow. "Heh, had I met you earlier we could have been short buddies."

He smiles, and then we get into a laughing fit. "Hey what are you guys laughing about?" Said Ayame coming over with two steaming bowls of ramen. She sets one in front of me and one in front of Naruto.

"Me and Liara were talking about being short and stuff." Said Naruto still with the hint of laughter in his speech.

"Oh yeah I remember. You were a short kid back then." She smiles. "Well, enjoy, and call when you want your other ramens Naruto."

"Thanks." Me and Naruto said.

"Your welcome." She turns and leaves.

We dig into our ramen. Good thing I've eaten with chopsticks before. And wow is this stuff good. It's way better than the instant ramen I always cook.

"So do you like it?" Asked Naruto who was already finished with his bowl.

"Yeah it's fantastic! It's way better than instant ramen."

He fist pumps. "Awesome! Finally someone who appreciates how great ramen is!"

"Any time Naruto if you want some one to eat ramen with just call for me. I'll go with you." And I was truthful about that. Naruto was that little ball of sunshine that would always make people feel better, and I think he deserves someone to be nice to him.

He grins. "Thanks."

I laugh. "Your welcome." Naruto calls for the last of his ramen.

This time, It's Ichiraku himself who brings the last two bowls for him. We greet each other and talk for a bit.

So when we finish eating Naruto pays for me, saying that it was for the good time he had. So we say our byes to Ayame and Ichiraku.

When we head out, Sakura is outside waiting. She waves. "So are you ready to go?"

I nod and turn to Naruto. "Thanks Naruto. I had fun today."

He grins. "Your welcome. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys later." He walks off while doing a quick wave over his shoulder.

"C'mon lets go and shop." Sakura grabs my hand and leads me in the direction of a bunch of shops. Uh oh. I just realized something. I've got no money! Crap!


	4. Chapter 2 Shopping

(_Decided to keep old A/N) New update A/N will be in italics._

**Hi guys! I'm baaaack! I would love to say thanks to silentreader who followed and reviewed the story. It just really makes me happy that some people out there actually like this. I actually thought this as going to be a bust but it is actually making ground. I feel really bad about giving you guys this bad chapter but I had to end it where it ended at. Don't worry I WILL make it up to you all. Oh and read at your own risk since this has some spoilers for around chapter 470 and before. Just saiyan. Hah get it? Saiyan as in dragon ball z?.. Hello?.. I think I drove everyone away with that one. Well the rest of you, try to enjoy.**

I have to say, shopping went pretty well. I got all the clothes I wanted. We even met up with Ino. We all ended up shopping together. Sakura and Ino are actually fun to shop with. And my view of Sakura is definitely changing. Before all this, I really hated her, all she did was hurt Naruto, fan girl over Sasuke and be useless when she was younger. Then in shippuden I hated her because she killed Sasori, and that she seriously thought she could take down Sasuke by herself. I still hate it that she killed Sasori but in actuality she is a good person. Alot better than when she was younger. She even payed for my clothes, once she learned that I had no money. I told her it was stolen by when I stopped at a small town a while back. Ino also seems a lot nicer too.

It was getting dark when Sakura and I arrive at her house. She opens the front door and hollers to her mother. "Mom! I'm home and I brought Liara!"

"Okay! The dinner is on the table." Sakura's mom walks in from the kitchen. "I'll be seeing you two later, I'm going to be out for a bit." She waves hi to me and leaves.

Sakura leads up the stairs to my room, which is right across from Sakura's. She opens up the door. It was a rather plain room, with wood floors white painted walls and a window. A bed was near the window, with a night stand next to it. There was also an empty desk in the corner and a dresser next to it.

"So what do you think? It's not much but it's still something."

I nod. "I like it." I set my bags on my bed.

"Good. I'll leave you to get situated then." She leaves and walks back down the stairs.

I open up my bags and start putting all of my new clothes away. I check the clock on the night stand. It read 9:00 p.m. Hmm. I guess I could get into my new pajamas. I close my door and rummage through my dresser until I find a black pair of pajama bottoms with a red stripe going down each leg. Red and black are such cool colors together. I then change into a red shirt with a picture of a giant windmill shurrican on the back. When I saw that I had to get it. I stuff my old clothes in my dresser and head back down stairs.

In the living room, Sakura is eating the leftovers from her mom on the coffee table and watching TV. I walk over and sit on the couch a seat away from her. I gaze at the TV. She's just watching some kind of romantic movie. Eww. After swallowing some rice, Sakura looks at me. "So how do you like Konoha so far?"

"I really like it. Alot of the people here are really nice."

She smiles and goes back to her food. "That's good."

The rest of the night we just talked and made fun of the stupid romantic movie we were watching. Sakura's mom came home maybe an hour later. We talked with her for a bit until it was getting late. When it was 11:00pm I decided to head to bead. I said good night to the Harunos and went to my room.

As I lay on my bed, all snuggled up in my blanket, I wonder about what had happened today. Everything was just so unreal. Me in the Naruto-verse, just crazy. I wonder if I'm in my own little world in the psychiatric ward. Hmm. I guess I'll never know.

All the characters have been so nice here too. Every time someone would smile at me or just be plain nice to me felt really awkward. I'm definitely not used to that. I'm used to people bullying and calling me names. Then I got a weird feeling. Am I ever going to want to leave? Something in my soul is telling me I need to stay, and I feel like that's what I have to do.

But, what about Mom? I don't want to just leave her alone. She still hadn't gotten together with anyone since the incident with _that _man. If I'm going to be staying here, I'll have to find a way to my world so I can tell her that I'm okay, which I think will be very hard.

So, why exactly am I here? I really have no idea. I could be here for numerous reasons, destiny, accident, or something else crazy.

But, a few things have been going around in my head today. I know for a fact that Pain hasn't attacked yet, Konoha isn't being rebuilt. I hadn't seen Asuma at all, but that doesn't mean he's actually dead. So a guess of mine is that I'm probably after or before the Zombie Duo Arc, you know, the one with Kakuzu and Hidan.

I've been thinking, could I change some of the outcomes of the story? I think I might do it. And there's one person I have my sights on. Itachi. For one, his plan fails because of that retard Madara. If I could get Sasuke and Itachi back together again and happy, all the crap that happens later could be prevented. The Great Ninja war could be prevented, though, I haven't gotten all the way through it so I don't know what the outcome is. But, war always leads to casualties and I would like to prevent those. Having Sasuke and Itachi on our side would be a huge help and plus, Madara wouldn't have Sasuke helping him to get tailed beasts.

I sighed. That's too whishfull thinking. I doubt I'll ever be able to do that. I'm just a normal girl, not a ninja. If I ever tried to talk to anyone of them, they would easily kill me.

With a huff, I flipped over in my bead so that my face was in my pillow. I don't feel like thinking about this right now. I'm tired.

**So there it is. I'm so sorry for how bad it was. Just review. Please. Bye bye.**

_So not much changed too. Review please, that would be nice. I really need the motivation right now._


	5. Chapter 3 Sparring

**Hi! Choo is back... Not that I have been gone long. You guys who are viewing only please review. People who do review will be showered with endless love! So here is another chapter and I hope it is alot better than the last one. Oh! And thanks to my best friend shadowgirl who keeps on reviewing. You go girl! :)**

"Hey Sakura?" I ask

"Yeah what is it?"

I stop walking and she stops too. Sakura gives me a worried face. "Is something wrong?"

I shake my head no. "I was wondering, since I don't have a source of income, that I could maybe train to be a ninja and get some missions for money. I don't want to mooch off of you and others."

She crosses her arms. "Well, if you want to you would have to talk to Tsunade-sensei. She could set something up for you."

"Thanks. I'll go and talk to her about it." I start walking in the direction of the hokage tower. But then Sakura stops me.

"Wait! Do you want me to come with you?"

"It's all right. You probably have things to do today anyway." She looked hesitant but nods. I wave bye and leave.

While walking, I get an idea. I want to test out that theory I had earlier. I start jogging. Then I go out into a full on sprint. As I'm running I notice I'm definitely going faster than I originally could. I zig zag through hordes of people walking down the street. Yeah difinatly more agile too. After running for about 5 minutes I make it to hokage tower. Yep, I'm not breathing hard at all. Yeah something weird is definitely going on here.

I push open the doors and walk up to the secretary's desk. "Hi, I would like to see Lady Tsunade."

Secretary nods and gestures with a hand to the hokages office. I thank her and head up the stairs.

When I reach the top I knock on her door. There's a yawn then a 'come in'. I open the door and walk in. Tsunade looks at me with tired eyes. Apparently she fell asleep on her desk, because she had a paper stuck to her head. She yawns. "Who comes here so early. It's 8 in the morning for crying out loud." She looks around on her desk. "Crap! What happened to that paper I was working on?"

I point to my fore head. She looks at me confused for a second. I point again with more emphasis. Realization hits her face and she reaches up and takes the paper from her forehead. She must still be kind of half asleep. She places it back on her desk. She folds her hands. "So what is it that you want?"

I hold my hands behind my back. "I was wondering if I could possibly train to become a ninja." I hope she accepts.

She stares at me for a full minute. I fidget under her gaze. C'mon please accept. She closes her eyes and nods. I let out a sigh of relief.

"But on a few conditions." Crap I know this wasn't going to be easy. Tsunade opens a drawer on her desk and rummages through some files. She finds a paper and places it on her desk. "Okay, now if you want to be a ninja of the village you will have to become a citizen and swear your loyalty to Konoha." She points to a line on the paper I have to sign. "And then, since your older and you probably wouldn't want to be in a class full of brats I'll have some of my teams train you when they have the time." She plucks a pen from her coffee mug of pens and pencils. "Do you agree to these terms?"

I nod. "Yes Lady Tsunade." She was about to hand me the pen when she stops midway. She stares directly into my eyes.

"If we find out your a spy for another village or plan on wreaking havoc upon ours," She pauses dramatically. "You will be hunted down and executed. Understand?"

I nod nervously. "Yes ma'am, I would never do anything to endanger this wonderful place." Okay I'm kinda being a suck up. But what would you do in this situation?

She closes her eyes and nods. "Good to hear." She hands me the pen and slides the paper to me. "Sign this form and we can get started." I sign on the dotted line. I hand the paper back to her. She looks it over and puts it back into a folder in her drawer. "So this is what's going to happen. I'll first have you fight one of our ninja to gauge about how powerful you are." I open my mouth to speak but she cuts me off with a hand. "No worries, I know you probably have no experience in fighting. I'll have them go easy on you." I nod okay. "Then after I can gauge your stats I'll figure out who to have train you. Then after every year of training, I'll have you fight one of our ninja. If you are able to defeat them then you will become an official genin. Of sorts."

I fist pump. "Sweet!" Uhh, what did I just do? I look down. "Sorry."

She laughs. "No it's fine. It's good to show enthusiasm, you don't have to be so formal. Just think of us being friends." Awesome. Because I hate being formal. I only do that with people I just meet 'cause I want them to like me. But I think now I can be a little less formal.

"Thanks Tsunade."

"No problem. I'll find who is available to spar with you. Shizune!"

A few seconds later shizune comes in. "Yes lady Tsunade?"

"What ninjas are available today?"

"Well, Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Sakura, Kakashi, and Neji are free today. Everyone else are on missions."

Tsunade rests her hand on her hand. "Maybe Kakashi? He could gauge your skill quite accurately." She thinks for a second. "Yeah. Get a hold of Kakashi for me, Shizune."

Shizune nods and exits the room. Tsunade turns to me. "We are going to have Kakashi Hatake, a Jonin, spar with you. I believe you have already met him?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Good. And don't worry because he is a Jonin. He is a sensei so he knows how to go easy on people."

A puff of smoke appears next to me. "Lady Tsunade, you called for me?" Said Kakashi, for once not reading his orange book.

"Yes I have." She gestures to me with her hand. "Liara here wants to become a ninja, and we need someone to gauge her skills."

"So you want me to spar with her?"

"Yes because you are already a teacher so I thought it would be the perfect job for you."

Kakashi thinks for a moment. He then nods and gives one of his eye smiles. "Sure I'll do it."

"Excellent. Prepare and meet at one of the training grounds." We say our byes and head out.

Kakashi and I are standing outside of hokage tower. "Alright. I 'll lend you some supplies to use."

"Thanks."

"Mmmhmm. Meet me at the training ground 7." He then poofs in a cloud of smoke.

"Crap! He never told me where it is!" I yelled to nobody.

"Who are you yelling at?" I look behind me and see Kiba. Akamaru is next to him as well.

"Oh I was yelling at Kakashi. He never told me where training ground 7 is." I said with my arms crossed. "Forgetful jerk." I mumble.

"You have to be new then, pretty lady." He gestures with his hand for me to follow. "I can take you there." Why did he call me pretty?

"Thanks." He starts walking and I follow. "I'm Liara Turner, by the way." Kiba slowed down until we were walking side by side.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka." He looks to Akamaru. "And that's Akamaru." Akamaru barks a greeting and rubs his head on my hand. I smile and pet his head and scratch him behind the ear.

Kiba chuckles. "He likes you a lot." Akamaru stops and lays on his belly and barks. We stop. "Hah! He wants to give you a ride."

"Coolio!" I hop onto his back and we start walking again. "Holy crap this is cool. It's like when I use to ride my dog when I was little." That was actually true. I would ride my black lab Scooby all around the house.

"You have a dog?" He asks excitedly.

I pet Akamaru's head. "Yeah, but he isn't with me. He's back at home over seas."

"Too bad. I would have liked to meet him. What's his name?"

"Scooby Doo." He gives me a weird look. "What? That's a pretty normal name for a dog where I come from."

He chuckles. "Your home is weird."

I laugh too. "How do you think I feel? This place is very different from mine."

He grins. "Yeah I guess."

"Hey guys!" We turn around and see Naruto and Lee running up to us. I wave to them. We wait until they catch up to us. "Hey Liara, I heard from Kakashi-sensei that you were going to spar with him and train to be a ninja!" Naruto sure seems excited.

Lee raised his fist in the air. "SO YOUTHFULL!" I almost fall off of Akamaru, he's so loud.

Kiba looks at me surprised. "What! That's what you doin' there!? Don't do it, he will wipe the floor with you!" Akamru whimpers. Seems like he doesn't want me to do it either.

I wave it off. "Don't worry about it. It's just a simple sparring match, he's just going to gauge my stats, so Tsunade knows what to help me train in."

Kiba relaxed. "Oh okay. That makes sense."

"Mind if me and Lee come and watch?" Said Naruto.

"Not at all, my ramen loving friend."

He fist pumps. "Awesome!"

"Yes lets go and watch the youthfull match!" So me, riding on Akamaru, Kiba, Lee and Naruto start walking in the direction of the training ground.

While we're walking Naruto asks me, "Liara why are you riding Akamaru?"

**At training ground 7. 10:02 a.m. **(I decided to start doing this)

On the way there we picked up Sakura and Neji. Sakura was excited to see this while Neji was kind of indifferent about it. Right now we are all sitting under the shade of a tree, sharing a basket of apples we bought on the way there. Sakura and Naruto said to get comfortable since Kakashi will most likely be late. So we just hung out waiting for Kakashi to come.

"Hey guys? Have you heard of the Cheerio joke?" I ask them.

They all shake their head no.

"Cool beans." I smile evilly, "Well the joke goes like this..."

**5 minutes later...**

"What the hell! We listen for 5 minutes to a joke and there isn't even a good punchline at the end of it!" That was Kiba, and he was pretty irritated at the joke. We all crack up laughing at Kiba's reaction. Even Neji laughs a bit too. Then Kiba starts laughing too.

"Hey, what are you guys laughing at?" What! He's actually on time!?

Naruto runs around with his hands in the air. "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! KAKASHI'S ON TIME!" We all sweat drop.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei, why are you on time?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi laughed nervously. "Well I was taking a leisurely stroll to my house when an anbu stopped me. He said, and I quote from Tsunade, 'If that lazy bastard is even a minute late I swear to kami I will castrate him!' And I'm pretty sure she would do that." All of the guys wince. "Well anyway, lets get started." He hands me a kunai and shurrican pouch. "Strap these to your legs" I do as he says. Then he hands me some shurrican and kunai. "These are dulled down so they won't do much damage." I put them in the pouches. He then hands me one windmill shurrican and a strap. I put the strap so that is goes across my back and then I strap the shurrican on it. :That's pretty much all you'll need." He gestures with his hand for me to come to the field. There I stand at one end and Kakashi stands at another end about 30 feet away.

"C'mon Liara! You can do it!" Naruto cheered.

"Yeah! Beat the crap out of him!" Kiba yelled.

I sweat drop. "Guys this isn't an actual fight ya' know?! There's no way I can beat him! But thanks for the support though!" I yell back.

"Just do the best you can." Sakura said.

"SO YOUTHFULL!" Guess who that was. Neji was quiet as usual.

"Kakashi? You ready." I ask.

"Yeah lets get this started." Kakashi vanishes. I look all around me. Nothing. Why is this familiar?

"Wait! I got it!" I dashed to the side just as a hand shoots up from the ground. "That was a close one."

"Good you figured that out rather quickly. Alot faster than one of my other students." Kakashi says, climbing out of the ground. "But don't let that get to your head." And then he charges at me.

He throws a punch. I dodge and throw one of my own punches. He dodges that too. We fight for maybe a few minutes. We did nothing but dodge each others attacks. I'm actually doing okay at this!

Then Kakashi changes it up and throws a kunai at me. I dig out my own and slash to deflect it. Coolio! I actually deflected a kunai. Then I throw the one I have at him. And it almost flew true. Key word almost. He literally grabs it out of the air, twirls around once and launches it back. I duck under it and it sticks in the ground a little ways away. Crap what do I do? I rake my brain for the jutsus shown in the manga. Before I can think Kakashi charges again. I dodge his flurry of attacks. During that I finally remember a jutsu. I smirk and let one of the punches hit me. There's a poof of smoke and instead the kunai from earlier is there. I on the other hand are safe about 10 feet away. Wow so I do have chakra. Sweet!

Kakashi looked a little surprised. "So you know substitution?"

"Yeah, while I was traveling I met a retired ninja who taught me a couple of basic jutsu." I lied.

He nods. "I see. Show me the other jutsu you learned." He summons a clone and charges. I use the same jutsu and after a poof another me is standing next to me. Cool. The clone grabs a kunai and throws it at the clone Kakashi while I do the same to the original. They both dodge but they get separated. Both kunais thrown transform into me's. Kakashi's eye widens. Those me's throw kunai. Original Kakashi is able to deflect it but the clone is hit and it poofs away. My clones poof away. Naruto and the others cheer.

"I have to say, that was a pretty good plan. I was actually surprised."

"Thanks Kakashi." I get ready for him to attack again. But he puts up his hand.

"I think we have fought enough. I've got all the intel I need." I nod and walk up to him unstrapping the punches from my legs. "Know what? You can keep the equipment."

"Really." I ask wide eyed.

He waves it off. "Think of it as a prize for the great spar we had."

I smile. "Thank you!" He nods.

"Well, I'll be seeing you later, and I'll go report to the hokage." He waves and poofs away.

I walk back to Naruto and the others who are still sitting under the tree. Right when I get there Lee yells, " SOOOO YO-! The rest was muffled by Sakura who put her hand over his mouth.

"You did awesome, Liara!" Naruto and I high fived.

"Yeah, you did very well." Said Sakura.

"Actually got a hit on him too." Said Kiba smirking. Akamaru barked happily.

"Yes it was a good fight indeed." Neji said.

I grinned. "Thanks guys."

"Lets go out to eat in celebration!" Said Lee who was finally free from Sakura.

We all agreed. So we all walked together towards where some restaurants were at.

"Hey guys? Want to hear another joke?"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

**Wow, this was alot longer than i thought it was going to be. Sorry if the fight seen was terrible since i just cant right those yet. Hopefully they will get better. So was it good? Review and you will get imaginary cookies! :D**


	6. Chapter 4 Suspicion

**Hey everyone I'm back after a little while. I finally figured out exactly where this is going to go. So things will get interesting in the next chapters. If anyone is wondering about pairings, don't worry they will come but not until a lot later. I would like to thank the 12 people who have stuck with the story. I really love you guys and or gals. So here is the next chapter.**

**I forgot to do the disclaimer before so I'll do it now.**

**I don't own Naruto. If I did I would be insanely rich.**

**Third person point of view**

Tsunade lounged in her chair reading a document when someone knocked on her door. She sighed, "Come in." She set the document back on her desk. Kakashi walked in holding a manilla folder. He stood in front of the hokage's desk and placed the folder on her desk. "So Kakashi, this is her assessment?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes it is. And might I say, she did exceptionally well." Tsunade leaned forward interested, motioning with her hand for him to continue. Kakashi cleared his throat. "Her speed exceeds a genin, she already knows substitution, shadow clone jutsu, and transform and I'm not even sure that is all she knows. Her planning, and perception are good as well." He points to the folder. "A more detailed report is inside."

She closes her eyes and nods. "Does this seem at all a little suspicious?"

Kakashi looked away, seeming a little hesitant. "Yes, yes it does." He looked back at her. "But we can't make such assumptions just yet."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "I didn't think this would be a problem at first but Kakashi, you know what will happen to her if she does turn out to be some kind of spy..."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes too, clearly not fearing to argue. "Lady Tsunade, I know she doesn't have any malevolent intentions. Any spy wouldn't do anything like this to lead suspicion to themselves. And I just have a feeling, that she is innocent."

Tsunade's face held no emotion. "Kakashi, I want you to keep an eye on her, note anything suspicious. Just so you can do that, I want her to join your team."

"Not that I'm declining but, we already have Sai." Kakashi said.

"Sai is usually never with your team anyway. He is mostly doing his other missions."

Kakashi nodded. "Alright, I'll accept her into the team." He turns to leave and walks to the door. But there he stops and without turning around he says, "Just so I can prove her innocence." And he walks out.

Tsunade sighed. What exactly made this girl so special? Not that she had anything personal against the new girl, but she had to be suspicious and keep eyes on her just to ensure the safety of her village.

**Back to first person: Liara**

**Earlier...**

After my spar with Kakashi we all decided to go out to eat in celebration for me. It felt weird having people do this for me when they barely know me. Team 7 minus Sasuke has only known me for a day and the others a lot less.

See now we are all sitting in a round booth at a barbecue place. I'm sitting in the middle with Naruto on my right and Sakura on my left. Kiba was next to Naruto, Neji was by Sakura, Lee was next to Kiba and Ten Ten was by Neji. We picked her up on the way there. Apparently she just got back from a quick mission and wanted a bite to eat, so we invited her to come with us. Sakura told her everything about what happened with me including the spar with Kakashi. Ten Ten was surprised I did so well my first time fighting. So for a while we all just sat around telling stories and making jokes.

This was a unique experience. I've never hung out with people like this, and that only fuels my desire to stay here and not go back home. And I've found that I have been coming out of my shell. I'm usually quiet but now I'm joking around and having fun. I think I'm like a female Naruto...

After we all finish eating we all head our separate ways except Sakura and Naruto who wanted to hang out. So we decided to take a walk around the village. But before we really get anywhere Kakashi appears.

Kakashi waves. "Hey guys, whats up."

All at the same time we say "'Walking around,' 'the sky,' and 'just finished eating lunch.'"

They all look at me with wtf looks. I just shrug. "What? The sky is up" I say pointing to the sky.

"Uhh, sure. Anyways, I talked to the hokage and she said that you are to start training with me and the team." He said with an eye smile.

I squealed a bit. "Awesome! So when do we start?"

"We'll start tomorrow. Come equipped with ninja gear." He opens a pocket on his vest and pulls out a little brown bag. "This should be enough for ninja clothes and equipment." He tosses the bag to me and I catch it. "Meet me at training ground 7 at 10:00 am."

I look at the little bag of money. "Kakashi I can't take this. It's yours." I look back up so I can hand it to him but he is gone. I sigh. "I don't like charity." I mumble.

"Don't worry. When you go out on missions you'll get paid and get money to pay him back." Said Sakura.

"C'mon guys lets go get some ninja gear." Said Naruto.

"Yeah I know of a good place to go. Their cheap but have good equipment though." Said Sakura. She motions with her hand for us to follow.

**1 hour and 30 minutes later...**

Sakura was right. That store we went to was cheap, but with good stuff. I got a black skin tight suit that would be covered in red armor on the arms legs and shoulders. I got the classic ninja sandles but mine were red. I got the kunai and shurrican that I got from Kakashi earlier sharpened, then I bought more of them. I also got a really cool hair tie that was a silver skull with its mouth open and my hair would come out of the mouth. Sakura didn't like it because it wasn't pretty but I said "So what?" and I bought it. I thought it was the coolest thing ever.

So right now Sakura and Naruto are helping me carry all my new stuff to my room at Sakura's house. After that we went back out and walked around Konoha for a bit. So when the shadows started to lengthen and the sky was bathed orange we decided to go back home.

**The next day. Training ground 7...**

I sighed for the millionth time that morning. I was sitting on a stump, all geared up, in the training ground waiting for Kakashi to come. I pull out my phone to check the time. It said 11:00 am. Why did I come on time? I slip my phone back into my pocket.

I bet your wondering why I have my phone. Well last night when I was rooting around in my drawer looking for my pajamas, I came across my jeans from when I came here. When I moved them, my phone slipped out of the pocket. I was so over joyed. I can read my manga again! Of course I can't use the internet but I had manga chapters on the phone itself. I only read for a little bit since I didn't want the waste the battery. Too bad I don't have my charger. So I mostly leave it off.

"Wow you got here early."

I whirl around and see Kakashi standing behind me. My eye twitches and I point a finger at him. "What do you mean I'm early!?" I roar. "Your the one who's late!"

He gave me a puzzled look. "What do you mean? I told you to meet me here at 11:00."

I put my arms up in defeat. "Ya know what? I'm not going to argue, don't feel like it." Kakashi just eye smiled.

"Well lets get started on your training." He motions for me to follow him to a rather large and tall tree. "Alright, I want you to practice climbing up this tree with only your feet. This is a type of chakra control exercise." He points to my feet. "Gather chakra in your feet and keep it controlled. Then just run up the tree."

I nod and I start to feel for the chakra inside me. Then I try to direct it to my feet. Once I think I got it I run towards the tree. I put one foot on it then the other and start running up. I get kind of far until I apply too much and get blasted off. I land on my butt hard. After a minute of making sure I didn't break my butt and end up needing the iron butt. (sponge bob reference. :D) I try again but I don't apply enough and just fall off. Kakashi is just reading his book and occasionally encouraging me to keep going.

**2 hours later...**

"Hell yeah! I finally did it!" I scream at the top of my lungs, standing on a branch high into the tree. I look down to find Kakashi sitting by a tree looking startled. Hah! Must have woken him up. He fell asleep like an hour into my exercise. I wave to him. "Yo! Kakashi! I did it!" He just gave me a 'well duh' look. I get off the branch and walk down.

"You mastered that pretty quickly. So want to get started on something else?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm up for it." He walks over to me holding a couple pieces of paper.

He holds one up. "This is chakra paper. This can tell you what chakra nature you are. So when you flow your chakra into it, it will react in a number of ways. One is when the paper crinkles. If that happens you have a lightning affinity." He flows chakra into the paper he's holding and it crinkles. "Next is when it gets wet, you have a water affinity. When it burns, you have the fire affinity. If the paper is cut in half you have a wind affinity. And lastly if it turns to dust, you have the earth affinity." He hands me a paper. "Channel your chakra through it and lets see what happens."

I flow my chakra through it. At first nothing happens. Then it crinkled. But after a second it burst into flames and disappeared into ash. My eyes grew wide. I fist pumped. "Yes! I got the fire and the lightning elements! That's the coolest combo!"

**Kakashi's point of view...**

Kakashi watched the happy girl jumping around, screaming on how awesome the fire element and lightning element are. "_How could she have two elements already? Most ninja don't get their second until later. __Hmm. She is definitely a special case." _Kakashi thought.

**Alright that's a wrap! Next chapter I'm thinking of a time skip. But it won't be a long one probably only a week or two. Bye people! And those few who have kept reading I salute you! Review people!**


	7. Chapter 5 Target

**Hi everyone! I'm back for another Chapter! And wow. When I posted the last chapter so many people favorited followed and reviewed so quickly I spit out my soda when I checked. Thanks all of you guys for inspiring me to keep writing! Well here you go!**

**Time skip: 1 month**

"Alright Kakashi! Are you ready!"

"Yeah, give it all you got."

I speed towards Kakashi, holding two kunai, one cloaked in fire and the other blazing with electricity. I threw the fire kunai, it leaving behind a trail of fire in the air. Kakashi dodges it and it hits a tree with a 'thunk'. The fire dimmed out slowly until it was a tiny ember. I get close to him and slash with my electric kunai. Kakashi dodges every swing I make. Then he ducks under a head slash and kicks me right in the stomach, flying me back until I come to a stop at the tree with my flame kunai in it. Just before I get a chance to get up, he comes speeding at me. I smirk. He got stuck in my trap. I made a handsign and the fire kunai in the tree burst into a huge inferno of fire which quickly seared the tree in half. Kakashi's eyes widened and dodged just before the tree made him a Kakashi pancake. I get up slowly rubbing my stomach where he kicked me. Darn my trap didn't work.

"Okay I think that's enough for now." Kakashi said walking towards me.

"Alright. I think I'll practice with that for a little bit." I go walking off to find something to use my technique on.

"Okay just don't overdo yourself." Kakashi said worriedly.

"Nothin' to worry about." I wave at him while still walking away.

After walking for a while I come across the perfect thing. A huge boulder that was in a small clearing.

I charge up my lightning chakra into my right hand. After a second blue electricity covers my right arm. The sounds of thousands of chirping birds resonated through the air. I yell "Chidori!" and ram my hand into the boulder. There's a bright blue flash and the boulder explodes with electricity flying about.

Yeah the last month has been awesome. Kakashi trained me almost every day during that time. He taught me some fire jutsu, like the fire ball jutsu and the phoenix flower jutsu. It took me about two weeks to get them down. Then the rest of the time he had me training in chakra manipulation. Just recently he taught me the chidori. And he was amazed I learned all this within a month. He and everyone else won't stop calling me Super girl. At first I thought it was funny because it reminded me of Jake and Sherry from Resident Evil 6, but after about a week of it I got tired of it. Now they call me that 'cause they know it annoys me.

I walk away from the shattered boulder and meet back up with Kakashi. "Ya know Kakashi? I think I'm getting better. Now, one Chidori doesn't wear me out." Yeah, the first time I used it it drained a lot of my chakra. I kinda fainted after the first time but now I think I can do at least two before I pass out.

"Jeez. Your like a female Naruto. You grow too quickly."

"Yeah, well at least I don't have his personality." Kakashi gave me a look. "What?"

He shakes his head. "Well, while you were gone an anbu came over saying that Tsunade wanted to meet with us."

"Okay, lets go then." We shunshin out of the area.

**Hokage's office...**

"Hey Granny! We're here!" Yelled Naruto. Right now we are filing into the hokage's office. Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Hinata, Jiraiya and Shino are there too. This set up of people are familiar. On the way there me and Kakashi picked up Naruto and Sakura, who were on their way there too.

Jiraiya waves to Naruto. "How have you been doin' Naruto?"

Naruto smiles. "Doing good, pervy sage."

Sakura interrupts. "Lady Tsunade what is it that you wanted to tell us?"

Tsunade, standing in front of her desk says, "Information from other countries have been coming in, and its something I would like to discuss with you. Mostly team 7."

"Info?" Sakura asks.

"What is it? Tell us." Said Naruto.

Tsunade took in a breath. "Orochimaru is dead. And it seems it was Sasuke Uchiha who killed him." Oh so this is where I'm at in the story.

Naruto and Sakura stared wide eyed. "Really!?" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Yes it is true. Our most reliable sources confirmed it." Said Jiraiya.

Sakura looked like she was on the verge of tears, but she also had a small smile on her face. "That means..."

Naruto put his hands behind his head with a smile. "Hehe, I knew that pedo snake wouldn't be able to take Sasuke down!" Tsunade looked down sadly. Naruto didn't seem to notice. "So he's comin' back, right?!"

"It doesn't seem likely." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. "What the hell do you mean!? He's not coming back!? What reason does he have not to!? Orochimaru is dead!"

"Sasuke is obsessed with getting revenge. He will try to go after the Akatsuki to get his brother, Itachi." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto ground his teeth in anger. "Not that bastard again. Damn him. We need to get platoons out now!"

"The way to get Sasuke is to find the Akatsuki that we have the best chance of finding." Said Sakura.

Naruto looked determined. "So in other words, our primary target is," rain started to pour outside, "Itachi Uchiha!"

"Yes, if we can capture one member of the Akatsuki, we can turn them over to Ibiki for interrogation." Said Sakura.

"I did order other squads to take any Akatsuki member they find alive." Said Tsunade.

"Unfortunately they're not too easy to talk to." Said Kakashi. "If you remember our last encounters with the Akatsuki then you should know that that would be almost impossible."

"Then what are we suppose to do!?" Roared Naruto.

Kakashi crossed his arms."Well, I guess the only thing we can do is do our best to find Itachi, right?"

"So you want to hunt down Itachi to find Sasuke." Said Jiryia. "So lets say you actually find him. What are you gonna do then?"

"Well, we really can't do anything with a single platoon. So we're probably going to need several of them." Said Kakashi.

"Yeah your right." Said Jiraiya.

"It takes a lot more skill to capture someone than to kill them." Said Kakashi. "Communication is key so we're going to need squads that have worked a lot together."

"I agree and thats why I have all of you here now." Tsunade said.

"Umm, excuse me Tsunade but why am I here?" I ask.

She looks over to me. "I think you can handle this. I've seen your progress, so I want you as another body guard for the team." She wants me on a mission this important?

"Alright everyone! Get prepared and meet at the front gate in one hour!" She announces.

**At the front gate, one hour later...**

"Wow, I'm here for only a month and I'm already on an important mission. My first one at that." I said to myself. I look at myself checking all of my equipment and the new ninja clothes I got. It's kinda simple with a skin tight suit, like Kakashi's but black with red armor on the legs arms and shoulders. I have my pouch of now sharpend kunai and shurrican strapped to my thigh. Over all of this I wore some sort of white, comfy robe. (The things they wore when they go to find Sasuke in the manga.) Right now every one on the team is at the gate except Kakashi. I wonder why? Of course I'm being sarcastic.

"We sure got stuck with some lousy weather." Said Kakashi, walking towads us, his feet splashing in the puddles.

"Oh my god, your on time again?" I said. I look around. "I wonder what kind of apocalypse it's gonna be?"

Kakashi sweat dropped. "You guys have no confidence in me, do you?"

"Nope." Sakura, Naruto and I say in unision.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well since everyone's here lets go and start the mission."

**On top of a roof...**

"Everyone hold!" Kakashi ordered. We all stop together on a roof. "We'll start by searching everywhere in a five kilometer radius, using this roof as our center. If we don't find anything we search another five kilometers and repeat until we find a clue."

"Wait," Said Sakura, concerened, "five kilometers? The radios can't work that far."

"Relax Sakura." Said Yamato.

Kakashi slammed his hand onto the roof, summoning his ninja hounds. "Our ears will hear any voices just as well as any radio. And our noses can detect any danger." Said one of the hounds.

"Okay, this is how the patrols are going to work. Each person on patrol will have two of my ninja hounds as body guards." All of the dogs move to be with a person.

"Hey what about me? I don't have a dog." Said Naruto.

"Since your a jinchuuriki they'll be targeting you so I want you to be with Yamato and Liara for backup and Hinata for her scouting abilities." Yamato, Hinata and I walk and stand next to Naruto. "And I'll have bull with you guys too. Since Kiba has Akamaru I'll just take Pakkun."

"We almost ready yet?" Asked Kiba impatiently. Kakashi ignored him.

"All right guys, remember that trailing Sasuke's scent is the top priority. And the Akatsuki comes second. And regardless of which target you find, your mission is only to determine their location and report back here. Understood?" We all nod. "Good. Now scatter!"

**A little bit later in a clearing...**

Okay if I'm right Kabuto should be coming... Now! Shurrican fly out of the forest. We all whip around and deflect them. Then a shadow zooms out from where the shurrican originated from.

"You're..." Said Naruto, surprised. And the shadow was Kabuto.

"Heh, looks like I didn't hide myself well enough..." Said the hooded Kabuto.

"Kabuto Yakushi, huh?" Said Yamato. "Back in the village your listed as a wanted criminal and there are orders to restrain you on confirmation of target. To have come to us... You've got quite the nerve."

"Well I have a little something to talk about with Naruto."

Naruto was silent for a moment. "So is it true that Sasuke killed Orichimaru?"

"Heh, nothing but Sasuke, as always. But yes it is true." Kabuto reaches into his robe. "But more importantly I've brought a little present for you, Naruto."

**Somewhere farther off in the woods...**

Good I was able to make a clean get away. While they were talking to Kabuto, I replaced myself with a clone. I needed to leave because there is something I must do.

I jump from tree to tree, searching for my target. I know it won't be easy to find him, but I'll try. It will be the only way to stop all the crap that happens later on in the story.

While I'm running I hear small explosions in the distance. That has to be the Deidara and Sasuke fight. I want to save Deidara but I don't think there is any way I can. I would get slaughtered the moment I enter that fight. There's no way I'm strong enough.

So I just keep going and searching. I'm sure Hinata has already found out that I'm gone so I have to be quick and find him.

**About an hour later...**

A little while back, maybe half an hour ago I heard and saw a huge explosion. Rest in peace, Deidara.

Right now I'm taking a quick break in a tree. Just when I was about to leave Naruto appears right under my tree. I quickly hide myself in the leaves. A shadow walks out. There he is! My target!

Naruto quickly hides behind the tree.

"Show yourself Naruto Uzumaki." Said the soft low voice of Itachi Uchiha.

**Alright so I would like to say that I got some of the dialogue straight from the manga. Keep reading guys!**


	8. Chapter 6 Brothers

**Hello readers! For one I would like to thank these people:**

**LesMislover2013**

**Silentreader220**

**kawaihana**

**BlazingXDarkness**

**shadowgirl7863**

**You guys have kept this story going with all of your reviews and I love all of you for that.**

**I would also like to thank:**

**Arcami**

**NIGHTANGEL21**

**books. **

**sync94**

** 1 **

**Thanks guys for favoriting and following. I also thank the reviewers above for favoriting and following too. You all just make me so happy! So here you go, a pretty long chapter.**

**Recap: **_A little while back, maybe half an hour ago I heard and saw a huge explosion. Rest in peace, Deidara._

_Right now I'm taking a quick break in a tree. Just when I was about to leave Naruto appears right under my tree. I quickly hide myself in the leaves. A shadow walks out. There he is! My target!_

_Naruto quickly hides behind the tree._

"_Show yourself Naruto Uzumaki." Said the soft low voice of Itachi Uchiha._

Naruto steps out from his tree, glaring. "So, your gonna try and capture me?"

"No... I merely want to talk with you." His face was completely emotionless, as always.

Naruto is quiet for a moment. Then two of his clones launch out from the forest behind Itachi with kunai drawn. Itachi slides out two kunai from his sleeves and whips them at both clones dispelling them. Itachi turns back to Naruto.

Naruto turns his head so he's not looking directly at Itachi. "Yeah, I'm not gonna fall for that again."

"I see you've learned a little bit on how to fight the Sharingan... But you must know what to do when you are alone. Why are you not running?"

Naruto smirks. "Pfft, with me, my numbers can be anywhere from one to a thousand!" Naruto said, confidently. "And I can't afford to run away now. I need to capture you so I can get Sasuke back!"

Itachi is silent for a moment. "What is it that makes you care about my brother so much? He's a rouge ninja who abandoned you."

Naruto glared. "Because he's like a brother to me, a better brother than you ever were!" With a battle cry, Naruto charges. Itachi raises his hand and dozens of crows appear and fly at Naruto. Then that's when he stops. He just stood there, looking off into the distance, not moving at all. He must be caught in Itachi's genjutsu. Itachi too just stands there but he doesn't have the far away look. He must be talking to Naruto in the genjutsu.

After a little while Naruto falls to the ground. "Why? Aren't you after me?! Then come and fight me!"

"I have to leave you... for now. I have a very important matter to deal with." Itachi disappears into the forest. Naruto leaves as well. A few moments later when I know Naruto's gone I jump down and get ready to head in Itachi's direction but a kunai to the throat stops me.

"Who are you?" The person says behind me. It sounds like Itachi.

I try to act as calm as possible, but it's kinda hard with a blade pressed to your neck with the wielder being Itachi. "I'm Liara and I am with the Konoha ninja who came looking for Sasuke."The blade presses harder against my neck. "Wait! I must speak with you, Itachi Uchiha. It is extremely important!" He takes a little of the pressure of my neck and is silent so I assume he'll listen to me, for now. "It's about your plan. It is not going to work. It'll just blow right up in your face."

He's silent for a second. "What plan?"

"The one that concerns Sasuke." I could literally feel his glare. "Sasuke will kill you but afterwords Madara Uchiha finds him and tells him the truth about the massacre. Sasuke wants revenge for what Konoha made you do and try's to destroy it. So to help further his goals he sides with Madara and joins the Akatsuki and helps them collect tailed beasts. Very quickly he descends into darkness, willing to kill his own teamates for his goal. Then Ma-

"How do you know all this?" He growls clearly agitated.

I gulp. "If you let me go I'll tell you everything. I won't try anything either since I know you could kill me in a second." Surprisingly he releases me. I turn around and face him. "Okay so this is how I know. Your world is just a story. Something for peoples amusement. That's how I know what happens here because I read it. I some how got transported from my world to here. Don't ask me how, I really don't know. But I needed to tell you what happened with Sasuke. Because we might need his help for when Madara declares war on all of the countries. And actually that is all I know since I haven't gotten past that in the story. But I have a feeling a lot of people will die during that. And I hated that you died in vain." The whole time I was talking he was staring me directly in the eyes.

He looked surprised. "Your telling the truth." I nod. He closes his eyes in contemplation. After a second he opens them. "What is it you propose we do?"

"We need to tell Sasuke the truth first. We need to convince him what the old council made you do isn't how like Konoha is now. Then we can use his help against Madara. And plus Naruto and Sasuke would be happy again, and you two might be able to rekindle your relationship."

Itachi thinks for a moment. "Okay, but we have no time for a plan. We must leave now. I have to meet Sasuke soon. I also need you to come with me, to help with explaining." He holds out his hand. I place my hand in his. He then starts to disappear in a flock of crows. I look down and so am I.

**In the Uchiha hide out.**

Itachi sits in the stone chair in the hideout. I stand next to him. I pull my phone from my pocket. He stares at it.

"What is that?"

"This here will help convince Sasuke." I pull up the Naruto anime I had on it. I pick an episode of what Sasuke becomes, ya know when he's all evil and stuff. I hold it in front of him and show him part of the episode. I have to say his face was priceless. He just couldn't believe his eyes. Then I show him part of the episode of when Madara tells Sasuke about his big bro. "This is so in case Sasuke won't listen to you." He nods. "I'll hide somewhere and wait for when I need to come out."

So we wait there for a while until Itachi warns me. "Liara, he is here." I nod and hide behind the chair he's sitting in. He looks back at me. "Is that where your going to hide?"

"You don't see many other hiding places in here, do you?" I retort. "Hopefully he'll be more focused on you than on anything else in the room." Right after I said that Sasuke appeared. I quickly hid behind the chair and listen to their conversation.

"I see you dead." That was Sasuke.

"Oh, you see me dead? Well I can't die just yet, I have made a change in plans."

Sasuke growled. "What are you talking about?" He demanded.

Itachi paused for a moment. "I have decided to tell you the truth of that day. I didn't kill the clan to test my powers. I killed them because I had to. If I hadn't done so the results would have been disastrous."

"Your just trying to mess with me!"

"I am not." He motions for me to come out. I guess it's best if I just show him the video. He might be more willing to believe it. Hopefully.

I slowly step out from behind the chair and stand next to Itachi. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Who's she?"

I pull out my phone. "Sasuke, I'm here to help explain. Itachi is telling the truth."

"How can you help!? Your not an Uchiha! You have no part in this!" He roared.

I slowly walk towards him. He tenses up. "Sasuke, you have to see this. It will explain everything." But I was stopped by Sasuke pointing his grass cutter sword at my throat.

"Not a step closer." He growled. Acting as calm as I can, I bring up my phone and start the episode when Madara explains everything. He narrows his eyes at the device. "What is this?"

"It tells what happened to Itachi. Just watch it, please." After a moment of hesitation, he slowly lowers his sword. I walk towards him cautiously and give the phone to him. He watches it, eyes wide. Farther into the video his eyes tear up a little bit. When he's finished he hands it back to me. "That's impossible..."

"But it is the truth, little brother." Said Itachi who was now standing next to us.

"One of the things Madara said isn't true though in that." I said. "He actually was behind the attack of the Nine tailed fox."

Sasuke looked to his brother, eyes tearing up. "So it's true?"

"Yes it is. I did it for the Leaf and you. If I hadn't... You know what would have happened." Sasuke stands there staring at his big brother. And before you know he latches onto Itachi in a death grip hug. Itachi gives a small smile and hugs back. I feel my own eyes tearing up too. It's such an adorable scene.

"Itachi, this whole time, you made me hate you. My whole life was dedicated to killing you..." Sasuke's voice was muffled by Itachi's cloak.

"I know Sasuke. Thank Liara though for stopping what would have happened. She came to me earlier and told me what would happen. You would have been engulfed by darkness, with the need to destroy anything that would get in your way, even try and kill your own teammate."

Sasuke eventually stops his hug and looks to me, his eyes a little red. "I'm sorry about before... But... thank you." Wow this weird, I've never hear Sasuke say thank you before.

I give him a small smile. "It's okay and it was no problem. I just wanted to fix your guy's life. Ya know now, you could return to Konoha." I laugh nervously. "Heh, I'll have a lot of explaining to do. They don't know that I'm from a different universe. Plus I left them during the search mission. They probably think I'm a spy now and want me dead."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Your from a different universe?" I nod. He looks to Itachi. He nods too. Then we all stand in silence.

"So uhh, what do we do now?" I ask.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to just pop up in Konoha. I think we-" Itachi goes into a coughing fit. He holds his hand to his mouth when coughing. When it's over and he takes his hand away, it's specked with blood.

Sasuke looked worried. "That's the sickness Madara was talking about." Itachi nods. "Is there anyway to cure it?" He shakes his head.

"Wait, what about Tsunade? She might be able to help." I propose.

"She might be able to but there is no way we can get to her. Sasuke and I are wanted ninja, and by going by what you said you are too."

"There might be one person we can go to." Said Sasuke.

"Who?" Itachi and I say in unison.

"We could talk to Naruto." He said. "He will probably be the only one to at least give us a chance."

"Yeah, he probably is. If I remember correctly he sent out a bunch of clones when he was looking for you, Sasuke. So we could just search around until we find a Naruto." I laugh. "Holy crap, he is going to freak out when he sees you." I said, "But we would have to be careful though. They all have ninja dogs so they would be able to smell us out. And I really don't want to fight my friends."

Itachi coughed again. "I planted some of my power in Naruto. I can probably find him through that."

Sasuke spun around to look at his brother. "Why did you give him your power?"

"I thought someday, he might have needed it."

Sasuke looked down, realizing what he meant.

"So Itachi let's try your way." He nods. "First lets get out of here." I said.

**Outside of Uchiha hide out...**

Itachi closed his eyes in concentration. Sasuke and I waited next to him.

Then Sasuke asks in a whisper so not to disturb Itachi, "So Liara, do you have any ninja skills?"

I nod. "Yeah, I was taught by Kakashi for a month. I know electric jutsu and fire jutsu, including the Chidori."

Sasuke stared at me, surprised. "You were able to learn all that in a month? It took me a month to just learn the Chidori itself."

I shrug. "Kakashi calls me a female Naruto, ya know, for how fast he grows and stuff."

Sasuke gives me a slight nod. "Good so you can defend yourself if we do run into trouble."

"I've found him." Itachi announces.

"Cool beans, can you lead us to him?" I ask.

"Yes."And then we head in a direction where Naruto is suppose to be.

**About an hour later...**

Right now we are running through the trees and Karin keeps giving me a dirty look. Probably because Sasuke is running next to me. Suigetsu is just laughing his ass off the whole time at her and Jugo is... Jugo.

Yeah, on the way to Naruto we found Sasuke's team. We all explained what's going on to them. Sasuke thought it would be a good idea to have them with us if we were attacked by Konoha ninja. But I don't think it was a good idea since Karin looks like she wants to maul me. It's not like I couldn't take her but I just don't like the looks she keeps giving me.

"Karin, I swear to God would you stop glaring at me! It's getting annoying!"

"Why do you get to be next to Sasuke?!" She screeched.

I face palm. "Karin get over your infatuation with Sasuke! I don't want you to compromise our mission!"

Suigetsu laughs. "Heh, I like this girl, she speaks her mind."

Karin glares at him. "Shut up Suigetsu!"

"No you shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Shut your face!"

"How can I shut my face?!"

"I don't know but just do it!"

"Will the both of you just SHUT THE HELL UP!" After that outburst from Sasuke they fell silent. Karin didn't even glare at me any more. Hah! Liara: 1 Karin:0.

**Okay that's a wrap. I would have written a bit more but I'm tired and I didn't feel like writing anymore. Also I don't think I said it before but Liara is pretty much me. We have the same personality and feelings toward characters. The only thing different is that her back story is completely different from mine.**

**Okay if you guys are wondering on how Itachi was able to tell if she was lying or not here it is. The sharingan can do a crap load of things so I just made it so that if they look you in the eye while you talk they can tell if you're lying. It most likely can't do that but I couldn't find any other way so deal with it.**

**So Liara teams up with the Uchiha's and Team Taka. What will happen next? Will they find Naruto? Will Itachi get cured of his sickness? Will Karin learn how to shut her face? Well stay tuned! Choo over and out.**

**P.S Remember when I said there will be other worlds? Well thats still going to happen. The next world I'm thinking of will be Bleach. I'll list the rest later. Audios amigos! And review!**


	9. Chapter 7 Home

**Okay everyone. Sorry 'bout the wait. I had to study for a crap load of tests. Here's the next chapter. Also a thanks to the guest who reviewed about chap one. I'll fix it later.**

**Disclaimer: I've noticed I havent done this in a while. I wonder why the lawyers ha- *Gets dragged away by lawyers.* Wahh! I'm sorry I just forgot!**

**Suigetsu: Okay since Choo isn't here to do it, I will. Choo doesn't own Naruto only Liara.**

"C'mon, when are we gonna find this Naruto kid?" Whined Suigetsu.

I felt my eye twitch. "Suigetsu, you've been complaining for the last half an hour, and I'm getting tired of it. Shut it!"

"But-"

"Itachi! Are we close to him yet?! Can't deal with this anymore!"

He looks at me over his shoulder. "Yes, he should be a few minutes away."

I sigh in gratitude. "Thank you. Between Suigetsu's complaining and Karin's bitching about Sasuke I was going to chidori my face." Sasuke looks at me with a wtf look. I shrug. "Pretty sure you would do the same thing."

He looks off. "Yeah, your probably right." He smiles a little bit. "Except I would use Kirin to make sure I would end it." I laugh and I hold my hand up for a high five. He looks at my hand for a second before deciding to be fun for once. Hah! I'm like the first person to high five Sasuke. He's slowly crawling out of the emo corner. I swear I could hear a hiss behind me. I slowly look over my shoulder to see a Karin with a face contorted in anger. "Jealous much?" I mutter.

"Everyone stop!" Itachi announces. He stops on a branch and we settle on some near him with me standing next to him and Sasuke too. "He will be passing by here shortly." He said pointing to a small clearing of tree's. "I suggest we get into positions, and Liara, you should talk to him first. He's sees anyone of us and he will become hostile."

"Sure, hope he isn't pissed about me bailing on them." I jump down into the clearing. I look up into the trees. The others hid themselves. Good. A short while later I hear something. Then Naruto jumps into the clearing. He looks at me with a smile. "Hey Liara, hows it going? Using the shadow clones to help in the search was an awesome idea."

"Uhh, yeah, sure." They probably found out I was using a clone. Good job me, at lying. I'm just too awesome.

"See ya, gotta keep searching." He waves and makes to leave.

"Wait!" He stops and looks at me questionably. "There's something I've got to tell you."

He looked worried. "What is it? Something wrong?"

I shake my head. "No not exactly." I inhale and then exhale. "I didn't really use clones to help in the search exactly. I," I look him in the eyes, "I was looking for Itachi."

He lifts an eyebrow. "Yeah that's pretty much what the search was for."

"No, I was looking for him for a different reason. Right after you had an encounter with Itachi," His eyes widened, "I went and talked to him. I told him Sasuke's future, and helped him rekindle his relationship with his bro."

I'm pretty sure if his eyes widened anymore they would pop out. "Liara! Do you know how dangerous that was!? He could have killed you! And-" And the realization clicks on his face. "Wait, you said you told him Sasuke's future?"

I rub the back of my head sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess you could say I'm not from the neighborhood."

He gives me a 'well duh' look. "Your from overseas, right? Of course your not from around here."

I look down at my feet. "Well not like that, I lied. I'm from a completely different universe where your guy's life is a manga."

I look back up and see that Naruto had his mouth wide open. "Your from a different universe?" I nod. "I don't know if I can believe it."

"It's true Naruto."

Naruto looked and may I say, it looked like he was about to faint. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirks. "Who else? Loser." Sasuke walked and stood next to me. "She's telling the truth."

Naruto looks at me. "So it is true... So Sasuke..."

"Yeah, I'll be coming back to Konoha."

He throws his hands in the air with a smile. "Hell yeah! Mission is a success!" Sasuke and I sweat drop. I was the one who did all the work. I signal for the others to come out.

Naruto glares at Itachi and points an accusing finger at him. "You bastard! You made a crow fly in my freaking mouth!"

"And I've come to take it back." With a flick of the hand a crow flies from Naruto's mouth and goes back to Itachi.

I gag and I'm pretty sure everyone else did too. "Dude! You could have maybe waited until we weren't looking!" Itachi looks at me and shrugs.

"Yeah, that was pretty gross." Suigetsu said, while not looking in their direction.

I clear my throat. Finally clearing the image from my mind. "Well now that we got that over with, what do we do now? We still need to get to Tsunade so she can maybe treat Itachi and let us in Konoha."

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asks.

"A really bad illness that's slowly killing him. Tsunade is the only one who can help him." Answered Sasuke. Cue a coughing fit from Itachi.

"It does look bad. But why are we helping him? He's a murderer, and not to mention, PART OF THE AKATSUKI!" He glares in Itachi's direction.

I sigh.

**One very long explanation later...**

Naruto was fuming. "They made him do that!?" I nod. "Danzo was one of the ones who ordered it!?" Another nod. "I have to tell Granny about this."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. So can you get us to the village?" I ask.

"Sure, but we have to talk to the others though."

"Crap, it's going to be hard to convince them." I said. "Maybe-"

"Itachi!" I look and see Sasuke holding up Itachi, who looked very pale. He had some blood on his chin too with sunken eyes.

"Oh crap! He was fine a minute ago!" I help Sasuke hold him up.

"He doesn't look like he'll last long." Karin said. "Were you taking any kind of medication?" She asks Itachi. He slowly nods. "We have to take him to Tsunade now!"

I turn back to Naruto. "There's no time. Tell the others of what's happening." I make a clone. "She'll help explain, but we have to go now!"

"Alright. I'll meet you guys back at the village." He makes a clone too. "Hopefully I can help you get in."

"Thanks Naruto." Said Sasuke.

"No problem buddy." Naruto said with a smile.

"Jugo can you carry him for us?" Sasuke asked. Jugo comes silently and lifts Itachi gently off of us.

"Thanks Jugo." I said. "Now lets roll!"

**A while later, Konoha front gate...**

"Sasuke?" I whispered. "You sure the henge will work?"

"Yeah it should."

As we walk up the front gate a guard looks at us. He stares at us for a moment and decides to leave us alone. After we went through the gate we all breathed out a sigh of relief.

To get in we had Sasuke use his sharingan to make a really good genjutsu to hide our identities. To the other people we look like just regular travelers. Since Itachi fainted on the way there, he was henged into a large back pack for Jugo.

"Alright guys, we made it." I said.

"Okay now we go to Granny's place." Said Naruto who was now taking us to the hokage tower.

Once we arrived there we entered. The secretary looked up from her desk. "Hey you guys are back. Where are the others?" But before anyone can answer she goes rigid and stops moving. We look to Sasuke who had his Sharingan activated.

I sigh and face palm. "Sasuke, was that really necessary?"

"Yeah did you really need to do that?" Asked Naruto.

He shrugs. "She was asking too many questions."

I sigh again and throw my hands up."Whatever, let's get to Tsunade." And we head up the stairs.

"Okay, guys remember our plan." I said.

"It's barely a plan." Mutters Suigetsu.

I point at him. "Yeah it is. Now lets do this." Naruto opens the door.

Tsunade looks up from her desk. "Why are you guys back here? You did find Itachi, right?" She looks at our group. Her eyes narrow. "Who are these people?"

I sweat a bit. Suigetsu was right, we really didn't have a plan. Heh, not one of my finer moments in planning. "Okay Tsunade there's something I want to explain to you first..."

**Another long explanation later...**

"Do you take me for an idiot!" She yells with her hands slamming on her desk. "How do you expect me to believe your from a different universe!" She glares at Naruto. "Are you in on this?"

He waves his hands out in front of him while shaking his head no. What the hell! Coward...

I gulp. "Everyone, take off the henge." A few poofs later. "This is my proof. I told Itachi the future of Sasuke and helped them become bros again."

Her eyes bulged. "Why didn't you tell me you had Itachi!" She was going to yell at us more but then she looks at Sasuke. "Wait, that's Sasuke?" She was going to ask more but I interrupt her.

**Itachi life story explanation...**

"And so it was Danzo and the other two old people who made him do it." I finish.

She sighs. "Well, I can't deny it, you have the proof right here." She looks at Itachi. "So you want me to see if I can help him?"

"Yeah, can you?" I ask.

"I'll try my best." She gets up and motions for us to follow. She takes us to a private lab in the hokage tower. Huh I didn't know she had one. She has Jugo lay him down on a lab table. She turns to us. "Okay it's going to be a while so you guys can go if you want. I've already informed the Anbu of your return, so they shouldn't give you trouble. And after this I'm going to have a little 'talk' with Danzo."

Sasuke looked a little hesitant to leave his brother behind, but eventually he did with us. So we made for the exit. And right when we came out Sasuke was glomped by Sakura to the ground. And to say, Karin looked absolutely PISSED!

"It's true! Your back!" Sakura was all out crying all over him. That's when I noticed he was turning a little blue.

"Uh, Sakura? I think you should let up a bit. I don't think Uchiha's are suppose to be blue." Said Naruto with a chuckle.

Sakura looks at him and gasps. She quickly gets off of him and blushes. "I'm sorry, I was just so happy to see you."

Naruto and I help Sasuke back up who was still gasping for air.

"Hey! Why does she get to hug him!" Screeches Karin. Of course we all cover our ears. But that also makes us drop Sasuke. "SASUKE!" She rushes over and tries to hug him but is stopped with a fist to the face by Sakura.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"

I repeatedly ram my head into the side of the building. Of course this would happen the second I bring Sasuke back. I'm so glad the character I fan girl over isn't here.

**Well that's another wrap. I figured out my updates now. I will mostly update on fridays and week ends. **

**Sorry if it seems a tad rushed, I have a bunch of home work to do.**

**Hey I want to get to know my readers a bit better so I'll put questions up down here.**

**Qusetion: A very simple one, Who is your favorite Akatsuki member? You all can just answer in your reviews.**

**One more thing, if any of you have questions feel free to ask me. **

**I don't know if I'm writing this story well. **


	10. Chapter 8 Loss

**Hey guys. I'm here to bring you yet another chapter. I know it's kinda out of the ordinary but I had no homework today. This ones a little short because I wanted to update before a tree or something falls down on the power line. Yeah had some wicked storms the other day. So here it is.**

**Also an answer to the guest who reviewed:**

**I may have a poll. But it won't be for a while because I want to have a couple pairings from different universes. So it'll be a little bit. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Kakashi: Since Choo is still battling with the lawyers I was chosen *glares at the rest of the Naruto cast* to do the stupid disclaimer.**

**Choo does not own Naruto but owns Liara.**

**Liara: Yo! No one owns me! **

It's been a couple of days since Sasuke came back, and things have been going well. Every one was happy to see him and welcomed him with open arms. Especially Naruto who was extremely over joyed to have him back. Now like actual friends, they hang out and stuff. Ya know? It's kinda nice to see Sasuke come out of his shell. Like not bent on revenge anymore, so he's not all emo. And everyone knows about that I'm not from here too. Of course they didn't believe me at first but when Tsunade explained it they believed.

Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin have actually fitted in well with the village. I almost begged Tsunade to let them stay because they have no where to go and that I like Suigetsu and Jugo. They are some of my favorite characters. Karin I could care less about, but we kinda need her though since she is a good sensory ninja and a good healer. So I sort of begged for her to stay too. They are going to be trailed by anbu for a while to make sure they don't do anything suspicious. Suigetsu has been having a fun time, Jugo likes to be out in the forest where there are a lot of animals. And Karin... I really don't know what she does. Probably just fan girls over Sasuke all the time.

Later that day, when we brought Itachi to Tsunade, we got word from her about him. She said the sickness he had was really bad, but something she should be able to cure. So it's all been good but I have a feeling things won't be good for long. Madara is still out there, plotting our demise. Not to mention the attack Pain will bring. That's why I'm on my way to Tsunade's now.

"Come in."

I open the door and walk in to Tsunade who was still piled in paper work. This is why I'm glad I'm not a Hokage. She looks up from her work. "Yes Liara?"

"I have some pressing matters to talk with you about. Mainly on what happens in the future." I said taking a seat in front of her desk.

She looks to her paper work and then back to me. "The paper work can wait. So what is it you need to tell me."

"First off, I want to say I'm sorry." I look down sadly.

"What are you sorry for?"

I look back up, eyes stinging with tears. "I'm so sorry, but I could only save one. I tried to think of a plan to save both but I couldn't think of one. I'm just so sorry."

She looks at me puzzled. "Liara what are you talking about?"

Just then three toads came into the room with one of them having an additional toad sitting on top of it. "Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya is...dead." One of them told her. "Before Pain killed him he left a message."

Tsunade sat there shocked. Unable to comprehend the words that were just told to her. Finaly it sinks in and she looks off her eyes tearing up. "Shizune...please get me the rest of team 7..." She said quietly. Shizune, who I had no idea was actually in the room nodded and left. Tsunade looked back to me her face emotionless. "Please explain what you were saying earlier." Her voice still sounded hurt.

I gave a small sigh. "Jiraiya's mission happened at the same time with the search mission. I had to choose. If Sasuke was left alone, without my interference, he would have become engulfed in hatred. His one and only goal to be the destruction of the hidden leaf. I couldn't have that happen." I looked off. "Jiraiya on the other hand, was important too. He was a very powerful ninja and would have been great to have with us for the upcoming problems but, having Sasuke not helping Madara, it makes things a lot easier. Plus we have Itachi, who is also a great ninja. But it pains me so much that I couldn't help him. There was no way for me to save them both. So I'm extremely sorry about Jiraiya's death. I hope you can forgive me."

She stares at me for a moment but then gives a sad sigh. "I forgive you, and I understand your predicament. You had a choice and you decided on the one we would get the most benefit from. I'm not mad."

"Thank you for understanding."

Behind me a door slams open, "Granny why did you let him go on that mission!" Raged Naruto. I stood up and faced Team 7 now including Sasuke. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"Naruto thant's enough." Interupted Kakashi. "You should understand what the fifth is feeling."

"Screw this." He turns and makes for the door. When he puts his hand on the knob he stops. "If he was the hokage, he wouldn't have let you go." And he walked out., slamming the door behind him. Tsunade looked down sadly.

"Naruto wait." Sakura was going to go after him but Sasuke stopped her.

"I think he needs his space, Sakura. Just give him some time."

Kakashi looks down to the toad in the cloak. "I'm sorry Fukushaku, Naruto just needs to..."

"I understand." Fukushaku said. "About the whole destined child story... I know the kid was Jiraiya's pupil a hundred percent of the way. I just pray he is the real destined child. Don't think I could bear it if he weren't."

"So can you show us the message he left?" Tsunade asked

Fukushaku nods and shows us his back. Tsunade and the rest of them look at it puzzled. "Liara, do you know what it means?"

"Yeah I do." I cut them off before they can ask me what it is. "But, it is very important for Naruto to figure it out. It kinda gets him out of his loathing on Jiraiya. Just do what you would normally do when trying to translate something."

Tsunade looked at me with narrowed eyes. "This is very important to the safety of the village! If you know-"

"But it's important to Naruto." I interrupt. "He needs to figure it out. Please just trust me, it will be very important later on. I promise you."

"Tsunade, I would listen to her. She has done nothing but help us." Said Sasuke. He looks at me with a small smile. "Because I definitely trust her."

Tsunade runs a hand down her face. "Fine. We'll do it your way. I'll have it taken to our decoders and if they can't find anything I'll have them ask Naruto. Okay?" I nod. She sits back in her chair. "Okay."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. How's Itachi doing so far?" I ask.

"He's doing fine for now. All he needs is some sleep and he'll be good and ready to go in maybe the next few days." Sasuke and I sigh in relief.

"Is it alright if I go visit him?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, should be fine." Sasuke gives a faint smile, waves bye to us and exits the room.

"Tsunade, I still have those things to discuss with you." I almost forgot. Jeeze and that's important stuff too.

"Yes." She looks to Kakashi and Sakura. "Liara and I need to speak in private." Sakura looked a little hesitant but leaves and so does Kakashi. "Alright, what was it you wanted to discuss?"

**Okay that's it. Sorry for the shortness of it.**

**Answer to last times question: My favorite Akatsuki member is Sasori. One is that I love art and that he sounds like Ichigo Kurosaki, the one character I fan girl over... extremely.**

**New question:... cant't really think of one now. I'll just give you guys a fun fact. **

**Jhonny Young Bosch, the guy who does Ichigo's and Sasori's voice, was a Power ranger. I laughed so hard when I found that out. :D **

**See ya!**


	11. Chapter 9 Plan

**Hey everyone. All I have to say is that I had terrible writers block. And I was loaded with homework, again. That's high school for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

"Liara, are you one hundred percent sure about this?" Asked Tsunade.

I nod. "I'm two hundred percent sure. Pain will come to the Leaf, wanting to capture Naruto, destroying the village in the process."

"Alright, I'll put everyone on alert. I'll have ninja stationed around the village to look out for him." She puts away the notes she took on the information I told her in a file cabinet in her desk. "Our best bet is to just wait for him to come to us, we try to find him we'll leave the village vulnerable. And it's best if we don't tell the villagers yet. I don't want them in a panic."

I get up from my chair. "Good. If you have any other questions, ask me." She nods and gets back to work on other paper work.

**Out side of Hokage tower...**

Right when I walk out I almost get trampled by Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru and that one girl with the swirly glasses. I forgot her name. Naruto quickly turns to me.

"Liara! We figured out the note!" He yelled happily.

"That was fast. I'll head in with you guys. Again." I sighed as I walked back in. I didn't think they would have finished it so fast.

Naruto, without knocking, barged through Tsunade's door. "Granny! We figured out the note!"

Tsunade folded her hands, interested. "What is it?"

"It says 'the real one isn't with them.'" Said Kakashi. "And we have no idea what it means." Sighed Kakashi. "Do you have any idea what it means, Fukusaku?"

Fukusaku thought for a moment. He shakes his head. "I don't know. It's still to vague."

I throw my hands up in the air in defeat. "Okay, I was going to let you guys figure it out on your own, but I don't have the patience for that." I announce. Everyone turned to me with an odd look. I point to the paper that has the note on it, in Kakashi's hand. "It literally means, the real one isn't with them. When Jiraiya fought Pain, there was more than one of them. You have one of them here now. But I'm sure after that you can guess what it means?"

Naruto gives me a dumb look. "I have no idea what your talking about." I face palm. I think Kakashi was going to explain it but another voice beat him to it.

"It means that someone is controlling the other Pains."

We all whip around to the door way to find Itachi and Sasuke there.

Tsunade glares at him. "What are you doing out of your room?"

He simply shrugged. "I feel a lot better now and I felt ready to move out."

She gives him a suspicious look but lets it drop.

Naruto and Sakura were glaring at him. They still don't like him for what he made Sasuke do. It's gonna be awhile until they forgive him for that.

"Jeeze Naruto. I knew you were dumb but not this dumb." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

Naruto crossed his arms with a huff. "So what do we do then?"

Tsunade looks over to me. "We stick with the plan Liara and I made." She gestures to Fukusaku. "Fukusaku, if you please."

The elder toad nods and brings out a scroll. "Naruto, I'm already sure that you want avenge Jiraiya, right?" Naruto nods. "I want you to come with me and train. This is the same training Jiraiya went through."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait! If I train with you, I could defeat pain?" Naruto definitely looked excited.

"I can't garentee it but we'll try."

Naruto fist pumped. "Yes!"

"Come Naruto, let's get everything settled first." Fukusaku led Naruto out of the room. Itachi and Sasuke moved out of the way and came over to us. Sakura still glaring at Itachi. He just ignored it.

"I have a feeling there's another part of this plan of yours?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, there is." Tsunade pulls out a large piece of paper. "These are the plans.."

**After an hour of planning...**

I get up from my chair, stretching and yawning. Every one else seemed to be doing the same. "Okay, so are we all set then?" I ask.

"Yes. The plan will be put into effect shortly." Answered Tsunade, "During the preparations, I want all of you to get ready for battle at any moment. We don't know exactly when Pain will come but we'll be ready when he does." We all nod in agreement and head out.

Outside of the tower Sasuke and Itachi come up to me. "I want to thank you again for helping us." Said Sasuke, looking a little awkward while saying it. I guess he doesn't thank people that often.

I smile. "Your welcome guys."

"I want to repay you." Said Sasuke. "I heard from Kakashi that you have a lightning and fire affinity. So, I was wondering if you want some training. Since it's the same set as me."

Without hesitating I said, "Yeah I'll do it. I remember, you're really good with your lightning jutsu." Then I just remembered something important. "I just remembered." I look to Itachi who hasn't said one word yet. "Itachi, your going blind, right?"

"Yes. The only way for me to not lose my sight is to take," he looked hesitant to say it, so I said it for him.

"Sasuke's eyes." Sasuke looked to his big brother with wide eyes. "Wait! Why don't you two just switch eyes?"

Itachi sweat dropped. Whoa, think that's the first time that he's ever done that. "Can't believe I didn't think of something so simple."

"We can have Tsunade do it sometime. I'm sure she could do it easily." They both nod in agreement.

"So, Liara, when do you want to start the training?" Asked Sasuke, who looked a little excited to finally have found a way to repay me.

"We can start now, if you want."

**Training ground: a few days later...**

"Okay, try it-" An anbu came and interrupted Sasuke. He looked over to the anbu with a scowl. "What is it."

"Lady Tsunade needs to see you." And the anbu disapears in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke sighs and runs his hand down his face. "We'll get back to this later, Liara." We head to Tsunade's.

**Hokage office...**

As Sasuke and I stepped into the room, we saw that everyone else was there.

"It's Pain, isn't it." I said.

Tsunade nods. "One of the scouts around the village sighted a man not too far from here. Orange hair and piercings. Like the one we have. But, there were two other people sighted with him. One was female with bluish hair and a flower in her hair. The other wore a mask."

That's when my blood ran cold. "Did that mask have a swirl on it? And was it orange?"

"Yes it does. Do you know who this is?"

I nod. "The woman is Konan. She uses paper to fight. But it's the other one I'm deeply worried about." I said. "That's Madara."

Every one stared wide eyed at me. "It can't be him." Said a surprised Tsunade. "He should be dead."

I look to Itachi to help me out. He gives me a slight nod. "It's true. I met him when we were in the Akatsuki."

"Guys, this definitely changes our game plan." I announced. "Madara is not a man to be messed with. He's extremely powerful."

"Looks like we're going to have to make some tweaks to the plan then." Said Tsunade.

**I know, I don't like this chapter. I just felt like I needed to get at least something out. Bye, and if I don't update again, Happy thanks giving everybody! I can't wait to get into my turkey induced coma.**

**Ba bye!**


	12. Chapter 10 The Six Paths of Pain

**Whoa, sorry for not updating in a long time. I was trying to figure out what exactly to do next. So here's the chapter and enjoy! Also, somethings might not add up since it has been forever since I've actually read Naruto.**

**I don't own Naruto...**

"I don't think we are going to be able to make any changes now." Said an Anbu who appeared in the office. "Pain and his companions are only a mile from the village."

"Damn. I don't know how, but I forgot about Madara's teleportation." I said. "Tsunade, evacuate the villagers." I crack my knuckles. "We're just going to have to out right beat the crap out of 'em, plan or no plan."

Tsunade orders a number of Anbu to evacuate the villagers. "We should be fine. We have some very powerful ninja on our side." I gesture to Itachi and Sasuke. "These two will definitely be a big help. Especially Itachi since he's so bad ass." Itachi has a smug look on his face while Sasuke scowls. I laugh. "Okay Sasuke, in your own way, your bad ass too." His scowl lightens up a bit.

"Alright." Said Tsunade. "We need to have all ninja combat Pain. As you said Liara, there will be more that one. Six right?"

"Yeah."

She orders another anbu to go and collect the rest of the ninja. "The rest of you, go and get geared up. And wait for the signal." All of the others leave but I stay behind.

"Tsunade. You should send word to Fukusaku to bring Naruto back." I said.

"That's actually what I was about to do." A toad hops up onto her desk.

"But tell him that he can't come back until he mastered the sage technique. It's crucial that he knows how to use it, he's definitely one of the people to be able to defeat Pain."

She nods and gives the Toad the message. A little later the toad disappears. She then gets up from her chair. "I'm going to get ready for the battle. I need to make sure we're stocked with medical supplies." She rushes to the door. "I'll be back in a bit." And she leaves.

I guess I should go and get ready too. I walk quickly from the room and to Sakura's house.

**Half an hour later...**

The main ninja and I, minus Naruto, stand by the front gate. There was me, Sasuke, Itachi, all of the teams, Kakashi, Guy, Yamato, Chouza, Suigetsu, Jugo and Sai. Sakura, Shizune, Karin and Tsunade were farther back, needed for their medical abilities. Everyone was geared up and so was I in my red battle armour. The streets of the village were empty, looks like the Anbu did their job and got everyone out. A lot of the other ninja stayed with the villagers to keep them safe.

"Alright everyone!" I announce. "Are you all ready!"

I got cheers of "Yeah!" and a "Hn." from Sasuke and Itachi.

Just then the front gates were blasted open and out they came. From the dust that picked up came the six paths who stood in their group with Madara to the side. Konan must be with Nagato in the paper tree she made.

"Everyone! Remember your groups and what Path your fighting!" I address.

The Deva path's gaze lands on me. I'm nervous but I try not to show it. "So, you all knew we we're coming. But it does not matter. We will get the Nine tails and you will all fall to God." He said in that matter of fact tone.

Madara is staring at Itachi and Sasuke. "Sasuke, why did you succumb to their lies? Itachi is the one who killed-"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" I shout at the top of my lungs. "Stop trying to get Sasuke back to you with _your _lies! He's made up with his brother and nothing will ever tear them apart again!"

Madara's head snaps to me. "You. Your the one who ruined part of my plan!"

I smile smugly at him. "Yeah, I am." I'm pretty sure I just went insane. Who talks this way to Madara? One who wants to commit suicide that's what. But it just felt so good.

Madara looks to the six paths and nods his head. All of the paths scatter and charge for our line while Madara stays behind.

Everyone quickly in our line quickly scatter as well, in their assigned groups. Six groups to be exact. One Path followed each group. But the Naraka path went off some where else, away from the others. Just as I had planned. That one brings the others back to life and it needs to be hidden so it's not destroyed. That's why I have Sai and Hinata after it. Hinata with her tracking abilities and Sai's experience will work well with finding and killing it. Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune were gone too. They were going to travel around from each battle to help heal any wounded.

But not all of us ran off. Itachi, and I stayed behind to keep an eye on Madara. Right now, I think the only one who could hold Madara off for a while would be Itachi, I was there just in case he would need any help. While we were waiting at the front gate, I told the rest of the plan for Itachi to hold off Madara. Sasuke disagreed and thought he should help but I told him to go and help with the Pains. Also, I didn't tell him this but I didn't want Madara to try and get into his head.

There, Itachi stood in a face off with masked man, his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan blazing red. Tsunade, being the best medic out there was able to switch the brother's eyes and have them be working again in no time. From Madara, his own Sharingan glowed an eerie red from his mask. They stared each other down for maybe a minute before they both vanish, without a sound. An instant later, the klang of kunai resonated through the air. They reappear together, the both of them in a lock with their kunai. Then black flames erupt from nowhere and fly towards Madara. He teleports just before the black flames engulf him. Madara does a quick few handsigns and a huge fire ball zooms towards Itachi. He dodges in a flock of crows.

I slowly back away a little bit from the fight. I feel like this is going to get intense and I don't want to be in the crossfire. I stand back, waiting for when Itachi might need my help. Then I wonder, "how are the others doing?" Just then a mushroom could of dust erupts from the ground farther into the village.

**Kakashi, Shino and Neji V/S Asura Path!**

The group of three stopped in one of the training grounds. A moment later the Asura Path appeared in front of them.

"Guys, be careful." Informed Kakashi. "Remember, this one can change it's body into mechanical weapons, and augment extra limbs." Neji and Shino nod.

The Asura Path's face was void of emotion. "So, you know of our abilites too. No matter, it will not save you." It's hand morphed into a cannon. With an ear shattering boom, a brilliant red beam of energy erupted from it. Kakashi, Shino and Neji jumped away at just the right time. The energy beam traveled a little ways into the village until it exploded in a mushroom cloud of dust.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. They were definitely in for a tough battle.

"Shino." Whispered Kakashi. "I want you to stay back and cover me and Neji." Then he whispered to Neji. Quickly, in hushed whispers they created a plan in only five seconds.

Neji breaks away from the group and charges for the Asura Path.

**Yamato, Chouza, Jugo and Chouji V/S Animal Path!**

"Chouza, Choji, Jugo." Said Yamato. "This one summons huge animals, so be on your toes."

Without warning, the Animal Path slams its hand to the ground and a huge two headed dog comes in a big poof of smoke. It charges with a thundering roar. Chouza and Chouji use their expansion jutsu and grow to the same size. Using their huge hands, the stop the dog from advancing. The summons tries to bite at them but with one hand, they each snap shut their maws.

While those two were handling the summons Yamato and Jugo advanced onto the Animal Path.

**Sai and Hinata... finding the Naraka Path...**

"I wonder where it is?" Asked Sai.

"I don't know, it's hiding very well. But I should be able to find it soon." Said Hinata.

**Lee and Gai V/S Preta Path!**

"So, Gai-sensei. The reason we are fighting this one is because it absorbs chakra?" Asked Lee.

"Yes Lee, Liara thought it would be best if we fight it." Answered Gai.

The Preta Path zoomed towards them. Lee and Gai dodged each fist thrown. Then Lee got an opening and slammed his fist against the Preta Path's face. With a small shock wave, it blasted off and hit a tree, snapping it half. When the Preta Path got up it smirked. But after a second, its face fell into confusion.

Now it was Gai's turn to smirk. "Heh, you should do your home work before you try to invade our village." He gestures to a grinning Lee. "Lee here has no chakra for you to absorb."

**Ino and Tenten V/S Human Path!**

"So, Ino. We get stuck with the one that can read minds." Said Tenten.

"Yeah, we do. Don't let it touch your head or chest. That's when it reads your mind and kills you." Answered Ino.

Ten ten cracked her knuckles. "If it tries to touch my chest it'll be the one that's dead!"

**And last but not least... Sasuke, Shikamaru, Suigetsu and Kiba V/S Deva Path!**

"According to Liara," said Shikamaru, "This is the strongest path."

"Yeah, it's suppose to be able to control gravity or something." Said Kiba.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "So be carefull. He can pull you in at any time."

Suigetsu groaned. "That sounds annoying."

The Deva Path looked at them with no emotion. "So you are the ones that defy God. I will show you all true pain." He puts his arms out. "ALMIGHTY PUSH!" And everything around him gets blasted out. The group quickly jumps back and avoids the flying debris.

Sasuke, with a glare, activates his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Black flames snake along the ground, quickly towards the path. Deva Path used the Almighty Push again, but it didn't put out the flames. Only moved them away. With that chance, the path zooms towards Sasuke with the black stake thing in his hand.

Sasuke already seeing it, deflects his attack with his grass cutter sword. In that moment, Kiba charges in with a Fang over Fang. Deva, being smart, uses almighty push and blasts Sasuke and Kiba away. Suigetsu and Shikamaru, on the other hand was fine. Suigetsu changed into water at the last second and Shikamaru was farther away, thinking up his plan.

He had to make a good solid plan. Or else, and he was sure of it, they would all die. Just observing for this short while told him this one was something not to be trifled with.

**Some where else with Tsunade, Shizune, Karin and Sakura.,,**

"Okay girls. We have to make rounds around the battles." Said Tsunade. "We need to heal any wounded."

Tsunade pointed to the Asura Path fight. "Karin, go and start your rounds there." Karin leaves for her destination. Then Tsunade points to the Animal Path fight. "Sakura, start there." She nods and rushes off in that direction. Tsunade points to the Preta path fight. "Sizune, start your rounds there." With a yes ma'am, Shizune leaves. "And that just leaves for me to start at the Deva Path."

**There you go. It's gonna be a little while though. I'm going to try and think of good fights for these. For now I just want you all to get a taste of the battles to come. For some of those I just chose characters at random but some I purposely picked. Like Lee Vs the Preta Path, Chouji and Chouza Vs the Animal Path, Hinata Vs the Naraka Path, and Sasuke Vs the Deva Path.**

**Thankyou for reading and drop a review. **

**I just thought of a new question to ask. Just answer in your review.**

**What is your favorite path?**

**Deva**

**Asura**

**Human**

**Animal**

**Preta **

**Naraka**

**Which one?**


	13. Chapter 11 Konoha VS Pain

**Hey guys! I think my writers block is finaly gone! So enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Screw it! I own Naruto! *Gets dragged off by lawyers again...* Wahh! I was just joking!**

**Itachi: *Sigh* Since Choo was so stupid as to provoke the lawyers, I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Itachi: Choo does not own Naruto.**

Madara disappeared using Kamui and instantly reappeared behind Itachi. Already expecting it, Itachi spun around and blocked with a kunai. Two ripples in the air formed and a number of shurican and kunai flew from out of no where. They all flew true and struck Itachi on multiple parts of his body. Instantly, Itachi, not really being Itachi but an explosive clone, exploded in a ground shaking explosion. When the dust settled, Madara was about fifty feet from the explosion radius, unscathed. Silently crows morphed together behind Madara, who quickly turned and stabbed with a kunai in his hand. Itachi leaned to the side to dodge, then aimed a fist to his face. Madara cursed, he had no time, and Itachi's fist connected sending Madara flying. He quickly righted himself by dragging his hand on the ground until he came to a stop. He rose and stood there a moment, eying Itachi. Then a small chuckle came from him and he clapped.

"Ah, Itachi. You seem to be doing a lot better than the last time I saw you. I would have thought you would have gone blind by now and died from your disease, but it seems you haven't yet." He tilted his head to the side. "Why is that?"

Itachi looked at him with irritated eyes. He didn't want the fight to drag on like this, and he didn't want Liara to be dragged into it too. He wanted her to leave but he knew she would be stubborn and not. He should end this battle soon. "All I'm going to say is it," with body flicker he appeared behind Madara, kunai in hand, "doesn't concern you." Itachi swung and only nicked Madara's back. He moved forward at the last second. Quickly afterward Madara teleported a little ways away.

He could feel the small drips of blood running down his back. It wasn't deep so it shouldn't pose a problem.

Madara was a little surprised but he didn't show it. _He's a lot stronger than before. His blindness and sickness isn't wearing him down anymore._

Itachi threw a single kunai, which Madara easily dodged by side stepping. Then, not a second later, a grand fire ball came barreling his way. His eyes widened. _He didn't make a seal! How!?_Madara fazed through it and was unharmed.

Madara's gaze hardened. "Itachi, I grow tired of this playing around." He made a seal and huge tree roots sprung from the ground coiling around him. Madara smirked a bit under his mask. "I think it's time we take it up a notch."

Itachi, in return, opened both of his eyes wide. Orange flames appeared, wrapping around him. They formed into a skeleton then into a samurai, of sorts. The Susanoo.

Madara couldn't help but feel impressed. The Uchiha facing him was quite powerful indeed, and he was all but ready for a grand battle.

Itachi's Susanoo got into a fighting stance. "Let's go."

**Yamato, Chouza, Jugo and Chouji V/S Animal Path!**

The animal path, seeing the two ninja coming towards her, she summoned the Giant Crustacean to spray high pressurized water. Yamato and Jugo both dodged. Jugo raced to the giant crab and with all his power, punched it with a cursed mark formed arm. Instantly, the crab broke into pieces like glass. Yamato seeing his chance, tried to hit the path with a large block of wood. But the path noticed and summoned a great ox to crush the wood.

Choji and Chouza, mean while, were slowly but surely, beating the two headed dog. Chouza grabbed hold of one of the heads and delivered a hard knee to the face, while Choji head butted the other head. While it was disoriented, they both grabbed hold of it's tail, and started to spin it around. After gaining enough momentum, they brought it to the air and slammed it to the ground like a hammer. The earth shook and a great amount of dust was picked up. After it settled the beast was still and then it poofed away in white smoke. The father and son grinned at their victory and looked to the fight with the Animal Path. They saw the giant ox and went over to help.

Yamato's eyes widened as a giant black hoof was about to crush him. But maybe ten feet from his head it was lifted away. Chouza and Choji hefted the animal up by the waist and threw it to the ground. He breathe a quick sigh of relief. _Thanks you two._

The Animal path slammed her hands to the ground and out poofed two more giant animals. A rhino and a centipede. Yamato this time was ready, and when the rhino charged at him, he brought forth huge roots that tangled up the beasts legs. It tripped and fell with a crash, sliding on the ground and stopping.

The centipede charged at Jugo. He ran towards it with a maniacal grin. When they came close, he jumped up and landed on it's back. Then he started repeatedly punching the hard exoskeleton on it's head. The giant insect wriggled around trying to get him off, but Jugo held on tightly on one of it's antenna. After one more punch the shell cracked and broke open. Jugo plunged his hand into the soft flesh making a larger hole. Then, completely surprising Yamato, who took a quick glance at Jugo, he jumped in. After a few seconds, the insect went still and collapsed to the ground. Then it poofed away in a large cloud of smoke. There stood Jugo, covered in nasty green slime. The look on his face said he was enjoying the battle.

The both of them charged at the Animal path once again. To escape, she summoned a giant bird, which she jumped on and flew to the sky with. She thought she was safe, until something huge hit her bird, breaking one of it's wings and having it plummet to the ground.

Choji and Chouza stood there with the legs of the ox in their arms. They had used it like a base ball bat to knock the path out of the sky. A second afterward the ox poofed away, dying on impact with the bird and probably also from the beating it took from the Akamichi.

Yamato rushed to the fallen bird. He quickly formed a large wooden barrier around it, locking the Animal path in. Spikes formed on the inside of the wood, and then the barrier closed in on itself, impaling the bird, and hopefully the path as well.

**Kakashi, Shino and Neji V/S Asura Path!**

An unexpected punch caught Neji off guard and sent him flying. He quickly righted himself and saw why he was caught off guard. The Path had gained an extra set of arms.

The group had been fighting the Path for a while now, but they hadn't been able to land one critical hit. His armor was almost impenetrable and most attacks bounced off. But hopefully now, they gained an edge.

For a moment the Path looked fine, but soon a mass of black started to form on it's body. It looked around on it's body, trying to brush away the black substance but more would just come. Then it noticed it was alive. They were bugs! And then he could slowly feel his chakra being eaten.

Kakashi smirked, their plan worked. He had Shino place bugs on Neji and himself, and whenever they would land a punch they would transfer some bugs. It was a rather brilliant plan. It took a while but it worked.

The Asura Path formed it's hand into a blade to try and scrape them off, but bugs crawled into the crevice between the blade and the arm, going inside it's body.

While it was distracted, Kakashi formed a Raikiri. He charged it with as much Chakra as possible until it took up his entire arm in bright blue electricity. He smirked and sped towards the Path.

**Okay, I know the chapters a bit short but I got lazy. I think the fight scenes were okay and that's good for me since I'm terrible at writing them. And I mean terrible.**

**I would have continued but I want your guy's opinion on how the fight scenes were.**

**While writing them I was listening to Audio Machine. It's like really dramatic music that's just perfect for fights. I recommended listening to it while writing fight scenes.**

**And I'm sure the story will be over in the next few chapters. But it's okay! It's just going to be the Naruto part. Next will be a certain place with an orange haired teen!**

**Answer to last times question: To me, it's a tie between the Deva Path and The Asura Path. I like the gravity part of the Deva and the whole machinery part with the Asura. But if I had to choose, I would choose the Deva Path. He's just so cool!**

**Here's another question:**

**If your too embarassed to answer I understand, but What character in Naruto do you have a crush on? If you don't want to answer that just say what your all time favorite Naruto Character is.**

**And if your wondering about the part where Itachi didn't use a seal here it is. He did use a seal but when he readies a kunai, his hands move so fast it only looks like he's moving the kunai. I actually didn't know he could do that until I looked on Narutopedia.**

**Bye and Review! :D**


	14. Chapter 12 Something Unexpected

**So hi guys! I would like to just thank you all again for you support. Thanks for the inspiration that's helped me to keep writing.**

"Chidori!" Sasuke smirked. He had him now!

"What!?" The Deva Path effortlessly grabbed Sasuke's arm, the lightning having no effect on him and threw him. Sasuke went sliding on the ground until he hit a tree, knocking the wind out of him.

How did this happen? He was sure they had him. The plan was working, but somehow, the Deva Path was able to figure out their plan.

Liara wasn't kidding though, this guy was tough, and Sasuke, for the first time in the battle, felt nervous. Can they beat him? He looked to others fighting. Suigetsu charged at the Path but was stopped by an almighty push. Shikamaru tried to catch him in a shadow but the Deva Path effortlessly dodged every attempt. Kiba got close to landing a good hit but the Deva Path dodged his attack and landed a kick to his face.

Sasuke then remembered the sole reason they were fighting him. They were just stalling until Naruto got back and took care of it. So they just had to hold out until then. For some reason, this brought out a new resolve in Sasuke as he slowly got up. He'll help protect the same thing his brother almost died protecting. And stalling for time is how he'll help.

Sasuke was willing to admit, he felt a twinge of jealousy that Naruto was the one that would save them. But the more practical side of Sasuke won. He can't let his feelings get in the way now.

Sasuke decided to start his new attack. He made the handsigns for a fire jutsu. He aimed for the sky and breathed it out. The large flame kept going until it was out of sight. It was going to take some time for it to work. He looked back to the fight. The others were still fighting, and with renewed vigor, Sasuke charged in.

**Back to Liara's point of view.**

Wow, just from here those fights look intense. I saw huge animals being smashed into the ground and saw a giant bird get whacked out of the sky with an ox! That was pretty epic. Then in another direction I saw a fireball go into the sky. More than likely it's Sasuke readying Kirin. I can't wait to see the explosion from that!

But the most epic thing right now is the fight happening in front of me. Itachi in his Susuanoo and Madara using his wood style. The giant vines would try to swarm Itachi but he would just slice them away with the giant sword. Itachi would launch Amaterasus but Madara would just dodge. Really, to me, the fight wasn't going anywhere, it was still cool but... None of them were landing a single hit on the other. And I think Itachi was getting tired of it. His attacks were becoming more fiercer and faster. And slowly, Itachi was wearing him down.

But then the weirdest thing happened. Madara stopped fighting for a moment. His head slowly turned to me.

**Madara point of view.**

I had just realized the sole problem of everything. I don't know why it took this long to realize it but the problem was right behind me this whole time. It was that girl! She got Sasuke away from my clutches, planned out everything in the battle now, had Itachi join Konoha again, fixed Itachi's health problems, including on fixing his eyesight! I know Itachi would never agree to taking his own brothers eyes, and I saw Sasuke with his own still in his head. That girl, somehow found a way to cure the blindness! It has to be her. It has to be. She will pose too many problems in the future, I can't have her endanger my plans...

**To Liara's point of view...**

In that moment he looked at me, he seemed to be in some thought. It's kinda hard to tell since he wears a mask.

Instantly, he's gone from view, and a second later a scream resonates through the air. I slowly look in the direction of it to see Itachi, pretty far away but his face was still visible enough, his eyes widened in surprise and terror. What's wrong?

I follow Itachi's gaze to my chest. A long silverish looking sword protruded from my chest. I felt blood drip from my mouth and onto the blade. I gasp when the blade is ripped from my chest in a spray of blood, and I fall to my knees. Shortly after is when the pain comes. And it's nothing I've ever felt before. No words could describe the pain.

A pained scream escapes my lips and I fall to the ground, face first. I hear mocking laughter behind me.

So this is how I go out. And you know what? I'm pissed off! I wanted to die fighting! Not just get killed off like this! I wanted a dramatic death but, I guess I'm not gonna get one.

But then the events of the time I've been here flash through my mind. I remember all of the good I did.I saved lives, and rekindled multiple realationships. You know what? I think that makes up for it.

Witht he last bit of my strength, I roll onto my back to face Madara. A smile adorns my lips. "No... mat...ter what... you do,... y...ou w...ill," I slowly raise my hand and give him the finger, "Still...lo...se. Ass... hole."

**With Karin...**

I was watching the group fighting the Asura Path when I felt a chakra signature disappear. For a second, fear gripped my chest, thinking it was Sasuke but it wasn't. It came from where Madara Itachi and Liara are. I focus a little harder.

It was Liara. I don't really care that shes dead. She got in the way between me and Sasuke.

She's dead anyway. No one can help her.

**Well there we go. Sorry for the shortness, really I am, but I didn't feel like writing more. Plus I wanted to keep a little suspense going.**

**My answer to last time's question: If you guys have seen my profile than you would know that my Naruto crush is Sasori.**

**Today's question:... eh, I don't feel like making one today. **

**See ya! And don't forget to REVIEW! :D**


	15. Chapter 13 Nothing

**Yo what up? Got another chappy for you all. The story is almost done! Maybe only a chapter or two away. **

**LesMislover2013, I'm sorry I made you cry! I didn't mean to! It's okay though, things get better.**

**Also, there is a Death Note reference, and it's a major spoiler if some of you haven't read it yet. **

**And wow! This story has almost hit 2000 views! I'm so happy!**

**Shikamaru: *Sigh* Since we forgot the disclaimer last time, Choo is still stuck with the Lawyers. **

**Disclaimer: Choo does not own Naruto.**

Nothingness, just pure nothingness. I felt nothing, no floor, no air, no space and no time. Everything was deadly quiet in a sea of pitch black. I just floated there. I don't know how long I have been here or if this place is even something to be called here. I could have been here for centuries or maybe a few seconds, I really don't know or really care. I'm dead, why should time concern me? Well, okay I was just being dramatic there. If I'm going to be here forever then at least I deserve someway to entertain myself. Ooooh, I want to play Skipbo! Wait... crap! I'm dead and it seems like no one is here.

I cant even see my body. I tried to look at my chest, to check on the killing blow Madara gave me, but nothing was there. So I guess I'm just a soul, floating in nothing.

But then, something changes. Colors start to swirl around in the black. They swirl around until they form a small white orb. It pulsates then explodes, but with no sound.

I feel gravity take hold and I hit something. I groggily open my eyes. Wait. Eyes?! I quickly stand up and inspect myself. I'm me again! I'm still in my red ninja armor. There's a hole in the fabric where Madara's sword came through but there was no wound. There wasn't even a scar.

After this, I notice I'm actually somewhere. For one, the floor I'm standing on is a beautiful shining obsidian with rainbows of color pulsing through it like veins. Everything in the room actually looks like this. The walls and the throne on the far wall. Oooh, a throne. That's cool!

I slowly walk towards it, my feet making no sound on the floor. I come up to it. The throne was beautiful too. Resting on top of it, were black skulls with rainbow flames coming from the eyes and mouth. On the sides and arm rests, the rainbow veins were formed into some kind of hieroglyphics. I had no idea what they meant though.

I look around. Is there anybody else here? "Hey, anyone here!?"

…...

Nothing. I wait a tid bit longer but no one comes. I shrug and start to inspect the rest of the room. I get maybe four feet from the throne when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I whip around, a kunai in my hand. I face a man, he looked rather young, maybe twenty five or so. He was, well, kinda handsome. Ok screw it, he was beautiful! His face was perfect in every way, not too sharp but not too chubby. Just right. He was pale, but it wasn't an unhealthy pale. Darn, I wish my skin was that kind of perfect pale. His eyes would change, in order of the rainbow and so did his hair, which waved around like fire. He also wore a black cloak that had rainbow veins.

He didn't seem surprised at all by my move. He gives me a small smile. "Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

I stare at him cautiously, but then I throw all caution to the wind and lower the kunai and return it to my pouch. I'm dead anyway, not like he can kill me again.

"Who are you and what is this place?" I ask.

He leans back in his throne and folds his hands. "Well, I'm one of the gods of that looks over all of the worlds." He gestures to the room. "And this is my domain."

"Hmm, you sure do like rainbows."

The god face palms. "Of course you would say something like that. I've been watching you for so long it shouldn't have surprised me."

I put my hands out in front of me in apology. "Sorry, sorry. I just thought it was funny." Then I switch to serious mode. "And what do you mean, you've been watching me?"

"I watch everything in all of the universes." He leans forward a bit. "But, you caught my eye. And when I first saw you when you were born, I knew you were the one."

I stare at him dumbly. "Uh, what are you talking about?" I cross my arms. "You better not be saying that you fell in love with me."

He gives me a wtf look. "Geeze! What do you take me for? A creeper? No what I meant was that you would be the perfect person for the job."

"What job?"

The god thinks for a moment. "Maybe it's best if I start from the beginning." With a wave of the hand, a black chair appears next to me. "Take a seat, it's going to be a little while."

I sit down in the chair and wait for him to start.

"Okay, first, let me start with this. You know that your not from the world you just came from, right?" I nod. "Well, that isn't the only world. There are millions of universes that surround your original universe." He snaps his fingers and a rainbow hologram of a tree appeared next to him. "Think of your universe as the trunk. The leaves are the millions of other worlds, with the branches being their doorways and tunnels. Do you get this so far?"

"Yeah, I do. It's kinda a lot to take in though."

"Hmm, I guess it is. Well, these universes have always been apart. They are always near each other but none have ever come together. Until now." He sighed. "Years ago, I had a vision of the future. All of the worlds intersected and the people of each world met. But so did the villains. None of the worlds understood each other and chaos broke out, leading to the tree wilting and dying. Nothing would be left after that. So I decided to take action."

"They needed someone to bring them together, to unite them and keeping the chaos from happening. I couldn't do it, there are rules you know? So why not someone who knew about most of the universes? That person would be from the trunk. So I waited many years, and when I thought I wouldn't be able to find the right person in time, I came across you." He smiled. "Like I said before, when if first saw you born, I knew you were the one. I could already tell, you would be the perfect one, trusting but not too trusting, nice and caring without being stupid, and fun and likeable, but also able to keep a cool head. I also know that you care a lot about characters." He smirked. "I saw what happened to you when you were watching Death Note. Ha! I can't believe you cried for two hours when L died."

I buried my face in my hands and groaned. "Why do I feel so violated." Then, I looked up at him with a glare. "And shut up about L! He was awesome and adorable, he didn't deserve to die."

"But that's my point though. By far, out of everyone I've seen, you have missed and cried over the most characters. You really cared about them."

"Hey! I'm no crybaby though!"

He sighed. "I'm not calling you a crybaby. I'm saying you had a lot of passion for the characters, so I knew you would be perfect for the job of making sure the worlds stay safe."

I wave my hands in front of me. "Whoa, slow down there Mr. Man. You just said that my job was to look over ALL of the universes?"

"Well, yes and no. You will be watching over them but not all of them. For you see, worlds will be coming together, but for all of them to converge would take a long time. So, in your life time, you would probably be looking over, maybe, a hundred or so worlds."

"What makes you think I want this job?"

"Because," He points to my heart. "I know in there, that you desperately wanted a new life, to make something of yourself. And what is the best job then being the guardian of the universes."

I grin. "Ah, Mr. God of worlds, you can read me like a book."

"So, will you do it? Will you be the guardian of the worlds among us?"

"Hah! Who in the right mind would say no! I'll do it, not like I was doing anything productive in my other life. I was picked on all the time so I had no friends, or a boyfriend to eventually marry and have a family." I think I saw him wince but I just brushed it off. "Heck, I'm sure I ruined my mom's life. If she didn't have me, she would probably be with someone and have a life. Not just looking after me. You know, she wouldn't date any guys because she wanted to protect me?" I shake my head. "So yeah, I would take the job, but unfortunately I'm dead."

He waved it off. "Ah, don't worry. Your friend Naruto is taking care of it. You'll be alive in a short while."

"What are you talking about?"

He smirks. "Oh, come on, you should know of the one character in Naruto that can bring the dead back to life."

My eyes widen in realization. "So that means, we won?"

He nods with a smile. "Yes, all of the paths were taken care of, Naruto came and defeated the Deva Path and Itachi was able to drive Madara away. It would have been better if he killed him but whatever. Naruto is going to confront Nagato soon. So just sit tight and wait."

"Huh, so what should we do till then?"

"Well I wanted to use the last bit of our time to discuss a few more things." I saw sadness dance in his eyes. "I'm sorry for what happened in your life. I didn't think that would happen."

I tilt my head in confusion. "What?"

He looks off a bit. "Because when I choose you, you became a very special person. The reason people hated you was because, subconsciously they were extremely jealous of you. They didn't know why though, so they just decided to make your life a living hell for you. And I'm extremely sorry for that."

I sat there, stunned. That's why I was hated so much. I had no idea but now I know. But it felt good though to finally find out why.

"Mr. God of universes, I understand that a job of this caliber doesn't come without a price. I, I don't know but I'm okay with it. I have a feeling that my life still would be kinda boring anyway."

He gives a small smile. "I guess that's good."

Then I just remembered something. "Hey, when I was on the bus all that time ago, were you the one who saved me?"

"No actually. It was my brother that saved you, he can interact with worlds more strongly than me. I just wish that day wouldn't have come so soon. I mean look! My brother and I are putting a fifteen year old in charge of guarding all of the universes."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last part. So You have a brother?"

"Yes but, "He grimaces, "He's rather mischievous. You'll meet him later."

The god looks at the ceiling. "Hmm, our time seems like it is almost up. I'll contact you later to explain more things and what's in store to come."

"Oh, wait. Before I go, do you have an actual name?"

"No, my brother and I have no set name."

I roll my eyes. "Well, I need to call you something." I rub my chin in thought. I put my finger up. "Oh, I know. I'll call you Mr. Creeper!"

He smacks me over the head, a tick mark on his fore head. "Don't you dare call me that."

"Ow." I rub my poor head. "I thought gods were suppose to be nice."

He snorts. "Heh, not this one."

I cross my arms in a huff. "Fine, I'll call you Edward."

His eyes narrow. "You better not be calling me that. I know who you're referring to, and I look nothing like him!"

I feel an odd sensation in my body. I look to my hands and they are transparent. I guess my time is almost up here.

I stick my tongue out at him. "Looks like your going to be stuck with that name for now." I wave. "Bye, Edward, and I hope we can play Skipbo sometime." And I disappear from the room.

**Mr. Universe or Edward...**

The god smiled. _Yeah, she's definitely the perfect one for the job._

"Hahhahahah! I can't believe it! She named you Edward!"

Edward sighed. "Just shut up brother. Or else I'll have her name you Jacob..."

**And that's a wrap. Don't worry if your confused about anything. More will be explained later probably in the next chapter. Ba bye for now! **

**Oh and by the way, Skipbo is a card game.**


	16. Chapter 14 Tree house

**Hola! Choo is back for another chapter. This chapter is kinda goofy. I just couldn't help myself. I've always wanted to write really stupid stuff so here it is. But this chapter is still important so don't skip if you think it is a filler.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Liara. C'mon Liara, wake up!"

"...No...Zzz...Me no want wake up...Zzzz."

"Liara! God dammit, wake up!"

I bolt up right. "HOLY CRAP! I'M AWAKE MOM!"

"Uhh, are you sure she's ok."

I finally get open my groggy eyes. I'm on the ground and all around me are the Konoha ninja, smiling.

Naruto sitting beside sighs in relief. "Finally your awake."

I rub my eyes. "Hey, what happened?" I ask.

Itachi stepped up. "Everyone took care of the Pain they were suppose to fight, except the Deva Path. Naruto came in and finished him off. After Madara," He paused, a little reluctant to go on, "Killed you, I was able to over whelm him and drive him away. I was hoping to kill him but..." His eyes showed pain. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him before he killed you."

I slowly get up, still a little stiff from being dead. "Hey, it's alright, no need to be sad." I put out my arms. "I'm alive now, aren't I?"

Now that I'm up, I'm able to get a good view of Konoha. Of course it's beaten up, but not as bad as what could have happened. At least maybe half looks like it might need to be rebuilt. Yamato should thank me, he doesn't have to make a trillion houses now. I should go demand him a free lunch or a favor.

I crack my knuckles, with a tick mark on my forehead. "Okay, so who was the one that was screaming at me to wake up?"

I hear the pounding of running feet going away. I look around and find the direction. I see a head with black hair with a... duck butt running off.

I point a finger at him. "AHAA! I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" I sprint off in his direction with a raised fist and yelling curses.

Cue the largest group of people ever to sweat drop.

**Later that day...**

After I got my revenge on Sasuke by punching him in the face (I HATE being woken up like that) the whole village got together in a celebratory picnic for Naruto and surprisingly me. Tsunade said that I helped keep the whole village populace safe and helped them with future events. I kept telling her not celebrate me but she and everyone else insisted. It was me against the whole village. Yeah, can't win that argument. Of course, all of the ninja who fought in the Pain battle were celebrated as well.

So as a gift, Tsunade made me an honorary ninja of the Hidden Leaf village. I even got my own head band that I wear now. Tsunade even offered Itachi to be in the Anbu again, but he declined. He actually just wanted to be a Jonin and get a team together. Aww, I can't wait to see Itachi teaching a bunch of little kids.

Construction of Konoha would begin tomorrow, but for now, the whole village held the celebration.

Now, we're all just having fun at a big picnic festival sort of thing. On a blanket, eating lunch were, me, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Suigetsu and Itachi.

I elbow Naruto and whisper, "Naruto, let's start a game of tag without telling anyone else."

He smiles and nods. "Who'll be it?" He whispered.

I point to myself. "Me."

I slowly inch my way to Sasuke, earning a few odd looks, but I ignore them. When I get within a few feet of him, I slap him on the shoulder and yell, "Your it!" Naruto and I run off together, laughing.

I take a glance back and I see the rest of people on the blanket scatter, with Sasuke chasing Itachi.

Naruto and I hid behind a tree, giggling about what we were sure was going to be a hilarious game of tag.

"I wonder if Sasuke has gotten anyone yet." Naruto wondered.

"I don't know, I mean, he is pretty fast, so he might have gotten someone."

Then in the distance, we hear a "TAG YOUR IT!" and a string of curses.

Naruto and I look dumbly at each other. "How do we know who's it?"

I groaned. "Dammit. What do we do now? I think we should find a way to hide ourselves."

Naruto jumps up and down, excitedly. "Ooh, I know what we could do!"

**Kakashi...**

Kakashi sighed as he trudged through the forest, searching lazily for someone to tag. He had no idea how he was roped into this stupid game, but what puzzled him most was that Sasuke played along. Before he was a very serious person and would most likely not situate himself with childish games such as this. Liara sure did help the boy to see the brighter side of life. And Itachi as well since he too decided to participate.

At first Sasuke was after Itachi, but the older sibling was still too fast for him to catch, so he went after an easier target. Kakashi reading his book in a tree. At first he didn't think anyone was actually playing along but when he felt a hand on his back that pushed him out of the tree, with a yell of "TAG YOUR IT!" he knew that he was wrong. He decided to humor them, especially since it was Liara in the first place who wanted to play. But when he tagged someone else he was done.

The sound of giggling and laughter came from the distance. Turning on a heel, Kakashi headed there.

After a few minutes of leisurely walking in the forest he came upon a very large tree. He looked up into it's huge branches to see a little... HOUSE! There was a tree house in it!

A little slide acting as a window opened up and Liara poked her head out and smiled. "Hey Kakashi! Hows it goin'!"

Kakashi gave her a deadpan look. "How did you build a tree house?"

Another slide opened up and Naruto stuck his head through it. "We found Yamato and made him make us one!" He chirped.

Kakashi face palmed. How can they act so childish? "Well, can I come in?" Asked Kakashi, hoping to tag one of them, unexpectedly, when he entered. Then he could finally go off and read.

Liara shook her head. "Nu uh! What's the pass word?"

Kakashi threw his hands up in the air. "That doesn't even make sense! How am I suppose to know the pass word if I haven't been already told!"

"Your gonna have to guess, Kakashi-sensei!" Said Naruto with a grin.

Kakashi thought intently for a moment. Then he smiled smugly. He could get this on the first try. "It's ramen, isn't it."

"Nope!" The say in unison, with giggling afterward.

Dammit! He was sure it was ramen. He thought for a moment longer. "Okay, I'm going to name off a bunch of stuff, tell me when I get it." He took in a large breath. "Is it chair, desk, table, counter, house, tree, flower, kunai, sword, Samahada, shurikken, paper bomb, Konoha, fire, lightning, earth, wind, water, toad, snake, dog, wolf, bird, cat, kitten, puppy, blue, green, orange, space, river, land, continent, ocean, red, bento, milk, rainbow, black, silver, pencil, yellow," He takes in a deep breath, "napkin, fork, spoon, spork, ghost, coffin, pumpkin, chicken, fish, paper, Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Rennigan, Amaterasu, Susanoo, Rasengan, Chodori, Kirin, Rasen Shurriken, Nine tails, Eight tails, Seven tails, Six tails, Five tails, Four tails, Three tails, Two tails, One tail, Garra, Naruto, Liara, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, Saskura, Hokage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Kazekage, Raikage, First hokage, Second hokage, Third hokage, Fourth hokage, Fifth hokage," He takes in another large intake of breath. "And that's all I got."

"Jeeze, you couldn't be more off." Another slide opens up and out pops Suigetsu.

Kakashi face vaults. After he recovers he asks, "Suigetsu! How did you get in there?"

He grins, showing his sharp teeth. "I figured it out, 'cause I'm so smart."

Liara leans over and slaps him over the head. "You didn't figure it out! We told you when you helped us find Yamato!"

The sound of foot steps come from behind Kakashi. Itachi comes from the forest and walks up to the tree house.

"Password." Orders Naruto.

"Taco."

"You are free to enter!" A latter drops from the tree house. Itachi climbs up it and the latter retracts.

Kakashi points a finger at us. "How did Itachi know?! And what's a taco?!"

Yet another slide slides open and out pokes out Itachi's head. "It's because I'm smart." He said coolly.

"And a taco is a food from my world."

"Okay," said Kakashi, "taco."

"No! An outsider heard the pass word! We must change it to a new one!" Announces Liara.

They all retreat inside the tree house in discussion for a password.

Kakashi throws his hands up in mock surrender and walks away, hoping to maybe get Sakura or Sasuke.

**Back in my room at Sakura's house...**

So after all the craziness of the game of tag, with it ending with Kakashi getting Sakura, we all headed home.

After I get my pajamas on, I yawn and jump into bed. Right when I lay my head down on the pillow and get all snuggled in, I feel an odd disturbance in the air. I sit up, abruptly, in my bed. In my desk chair is a shadowy figure. "Edward?" Man, I hope it's him and not an assassin or something.

A dark laughter emanated from the ghostly apparition. "No." The shadow shimmered, some more details coming into place, and finally turning into a person. He was pale like Edward, but he had long pitch black hair that went down to his waist, and he had onyx eyes too and wore a white cloak. "I'm his brother." He scooted the chair he was sitting on until it was next to my bed. He leaned forward, his face completely serious. But, then his face breaks into a grin. He leans back and laughs. "Hah! It's almost impossible for me to act serious." He puts a hand on my shoulder, still laughing. "I love the name you gave my brother. That just made my day."

Okay, this is a little weird, this god just came into my room, unexpectedly, and was probably a creeper. "Sure, but why are you being a creeper by sneaking in my room at night."

He gave me a look. "I'm not a creeper." He sighed and put his hands out in front of himself. "Okay, lets not get off topic, I do that too much already by myself, and get to what I wanted to talk to ya about."

I pull my blanket up, and snuggle into it, feeling it's softness. "Why didn't Edward come and talk to me?"

He stifled a laugh, probably because of the name I gave his brother. "Remember when he told you that I can interact with worlds better than him?" I nod. "That's why, he can't traverse worlds but he has better vision over them. I can't see all of the worlds at once. I have to be there physically to see them. So he had me come and talk to you."

"Ah, I guess that makes sense. Your powers are about equal."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Anyway, I cam here to explain some more things that _Edward_, had no time to say."

I got comfortable, knowing that we are going to be talking for the better amount of the night. I was also excited to hear about the new job I was assigned. "All right then, lay it on me."

He clears his throat, softly, aware that there are people sleeping in the house. "Well, I wanted to tell you this first. Soon, maybe in about a week or two, another universe is going to open it's links and be connected to here."

My hands tighten on my blanket. "What world?"

"Well, we aren't exactly sure yet. We picked up the disturbance of one opening but we can't pinpoint where."

"Oh, so what's going to happen when it does open up?" I ask.

"The moment it opens, you," he points to me, "will be instantly warped there. Your more in tune with worlds so you can instantly traverse them when they open, but others won't be able to for a while. Link wouldn't be strong enough for anyone else yet until it is open for about a week."

"Woah, so when the world has been open for a week, people from this world would be able to just, go there?"

"Yep, but so can the villains. That's why we need you. The worlds would have to work together to keep all villains in check and keep them from running amok."

I rest my head on my knee. "This seems like a lot, but I think I can manage it."

He pats me on the head. "Good, I'm glad that your optimistic about it." He then thinks for a moment. "Oh and one more thing. Your body changes to the world too. When you came to the Naruto-verse, you gained the abilities of a Ninja. So, say that you go the Fable-verse. You will gain the powers of a Hero. Able to use will and all that good stuff. And you will always keep the powers you gained before. So the more universes you go to that have powers like that, the more powerful you'll become."

My eyes grew wide in excitement. "Cool. So if I go to the Dragon Ball Z-verse, I would have the ability to control Ki?"

"Yup."

I fist pumped. "Awesome!" I whisper excitedly.

He thought for a moment. "I guess that's everything for now. Of course I could be forgetting something but I don't really care." The god said with a shrug. "I guess I'll be leaving." He stands up and his body starts to shimmer. He waved and smiled. "See ya Liara. And if your confused about anything then just call for me."

"Yep," I wave a good bye, "bye Jacob."

Just before he disappeared I swear I could hear him mutter a curse.

**Alrighty then, the chappy is finished! Only one or two left to go! Please drop a review. Don't be scared to give one, I really like ones that just say they like it and stuff. Those make me update even faster!**

**I've been thinking, Liara has gotten a lot goofier since the beginning. I think she'll be that way now whenever she goes to a new world. Hooray for goofy! :D**

**And on another note, when this part of the story is finished, the next part will not come out for a little while. I want a chance to go over past chapters and make them better, and also refresh my memory on Bleach. Oh and if people who haven't read Bleach, that would be your time to start reading it.**

**I'm also going to be holding a poll soon, but I'm not gonna tell you guys what it is yet. Saving it for the last chapter.**

**Ba bye!**


	17. Chapter 15 The Prank

**Como estan? Welcome to another chappy. As you have all noticed, the title was changed so when the next part comes out, it won't be so confusing. Love you guys for reading! But not in the weird way...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... wish I did.**

Sakura and I sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. I stare at the table with lidded eyes. Every once and awhile I would almost fall face first into my cereal. Sakura gave me a worried look.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, leaning towards me in worry.

I give a tired laugh. "Yes, everything is just peachy." I lifted the spoon of soggy cereal to my mouth. "Didn't sleep a wink last night." The whole time I was wondering what the new world would be. I mean, there are almost endless possibilities! From anime, to comic books, to books, to games, and to movies. So I was so excited I couldn't sleep. But then halfway through the night, I started to get nervous, thinking about what I agreed to. I acted so cool about it before, but now that I think about it, I was assigned a BIG job. I have to protect universes from each other and hope to unite them. Ugh, it's going to be so much work, but I think I'll be okay. Hopefully.

"Why? Was it about what happened yesterday." Then she added quietly, "You know, with you dying."

I spit out the nasty and soggy cereal. I have no idea why I even ate it. I can't stand soggy cereal. I push the bowl away from me. "No, not exactly. I have to talk to Tsunade about it anyway so just come with me later." I tiredly ran my hand down my face. "I just don't feel like explaining it twice."

She gives me a suspicious look but lets it drop for now. "I'll go with, I'm a little worried about what you have to talk to her about."

After deciding that the cereal was inedible, I made some toast, and gobbled it down. I got dressed in normal street clothes and headed out the door with Sakura.

The walk to the hokage tower was a blur, I was too tired to really pay attention to anything around me. I was sorta on auto pilot. I didn't even realize we were in the hokage's office until I heard Tsunade talk.

She waved a hand in front of my face. "Liara, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm okay, just tired." I give myself a little slap to the face to wake myself up. It worked a little bit. "I wanted to talk to you." Sakura pulls up a chair for me to sit on. I gladly thank her and sit down.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" She asked.

I clear my throat. "Well, I want to say this first. It's gonna sound very farfetched."

Her face is deadpanned. "Really, you think that anything you tell me will be more farfetched than a girl getting randomly transported to another world, that's fictional in hers.

I dozed off a bit while she was talking so I didn't hear it. I just ignored it and went back to what I was going to say. "When I died, I talked to this god, who I named Edward. He explained to me why I'm here. I guess I was chosen by him to take care of new worlds. Good thing he told me now, because a new world is opening up and will be connected to here."

Tsunade looked like I just exploded her brain, Sakura too. "What are you talking about? Something about gods?"

Then Sakura adds in, "Yeah, while you were talking, you kinda dozed off a couple times."

I slump in my chair. That's what it sounded like when I was talking, I must have thought up the rest in my head. I am not able to function if I don't get a lot of sleep. Right now, I think I'm equivalent to a zombie. "Jacob!" I cried. "Can you do the explaining for me?!" Tsunade and Sakura give me looks, probably thinking I'm crazy.

But a few seconds later, we are graced with the presence of Jacob. He had a scowl on his face. "Don't call me that!" He demanded.

I lean back in my chair, my eyes drooping. "Heh, ….sorry...that's your...name forever...Zzz."

Everyone in the room face palmed. Liara was definitely a weird one. Jacob turned to the two women in the room. He gave them a curt bow, a smile on his face. "Ladies, may I introduce myself. I'm...okay I don't actually have a name."

"Didn't Liara call you Jacob?" Asked Sakura.

Jacob gave her a tired look. "I do not want to be called that."

Tsunade crossed her arms. "Well, since we don't have anything to call you, we'll call you Jacob." Jacob opened his mouth to object but she stopped him. "No buts!"

Jacob hung his head. "This sucks." He muttered.

"C'mon, let's get to what he suppose to talk about." Said Sakura, impatiently.

Jacob instantly got out of his mood and turned a bit more serious. "Yeah, this is what she was talkin' about."

**Some explanations that I didn't feel like typing out...**

"Ah, so in two weeks or so, another world is going to connect itself to ours?" Asked Tsunade.

"Yeah, and when that happens, she's going to be transported there. So don't worry if she turns up missing for awhile." Explained Jacob.

Tsunade rested her head on her hand. "Well this is interesting. We should make sure that she is prepared for this then, since none of us will be able to come with her. Sakura, go and get the others, I would like to tell them as well." Sakura nodded and headed out of the room.

A few moments later, most of the teams are in the room, including Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin. They were surprised by Jacob's presence but Tsunade reassured them he was okay. She explained to them what the situation was and was met with awed expressions.

"Granny. I have a question." Asked Naruto. He pointed at Liara, who was still asleep in the chair, but with her mouth open and some drool dripping from it. "Why is she here asleep in a chair?" The entire room facepalms in unison, a slapping sound resonating in the walls. Of course that's the first thing he asks.

Jacob decided to answer the question since the others didn't know either. "She was just all excited about the new world and stuff and didn't get any sleep last night. My bro was watching her."

"Zzz...pizza...PIZZA! I WOULD LOVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU PIZZA! Zzzz..." All heads swivel to Liara who was asleep still in her chair.

"Jeeze, sleep talk much?" Commented Suigetsu.

Sasuke stood in front of her, a black permanent marker in hand. He brought the marker to her face and started drawing a mustache and goatee.

"Sasuke, you know she'll be pissed when she finds out." Said Naruto.

Suigetsu decided to throw his chip in, "Yeah, do you think she'll just punch you in face again? No she'll probably Chidori you in the face."

Sasuke rubbed the bruise on his cheek. Liara could punch pretty hard. But he went back to drawing. "Don't care, this is payback for punching me."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Itachi though, couldn't help but smile. He was very thankful for Liara coming into their lives, and fixing his life. She even got Sasuke to act like a normal teenager again. He's drawing on a person's face, that's pretty teen like. Later, he had to thank her again.

"If we're done here, I'll take Liara to her room." Itachi walked over and picked up the sleeping girl bridal style.

"C'mon, Itachi. I can lead you to my house." Sakura and Itachi exited the room. Sasuke looked deflated after his canvas was taken from him.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Kiba and Suigetsu were making a plan to get Sasuke back. They were huddled together and laughing quietly at their plan.

Later that night, Naruto, Suigetsu and Kiba tiptoed to Sasuke's house in the Uchiha compound. Sasuke and Itachi fixed up their old house to live in.

Naruto turned to his squad. "Alright, do we have everything?" He whispered.

Suigetsu held up a small sack. "Yeah, got it."

Kiba laughed evilly, quietly. "Operation: Prank the hell out of Sasuke, is a go."

"Kiba, go see if he's sleeping yet," ordered Naruto.

Kiba climbed a tree near Sasuke's bedroom window. He peered in. He silently climbed back down. "He's asleep. It's okay to go in."

Naruto and the group head to Sasuke's front door. He lifted up a rock by the porch to find a spare house key. He found that out when he spied on him earlier. He quietly unlocked the door and they walked in, closing the door behind them softly.

Suigetsu lay the sack on the floor. "Okay, I'll butter the bathroom," he whispered while pulling out a couple sticks of butter.

Naruto pulled out a roll of seran wrap. "I'll put this on the doors."

Kiba pulled out some salt and a rubber band. "I'll put salt in the sugar and rubber band the spray nozzle."

They all nodded at each other and scattered throughout the house.

Sasuke sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He stretched and tiredly got out of his bed. He crouched low when he went through the door. He already knew someone, most likely Naruto, was putting little pranks all through his house. He heard them last night, mostly the sound of seran wrap being ripped. He picked up some paper towels and cleaned up the butter in the bathroom then took a shower. After he got dressed, he went into his kitchen to get breakfast.

He wondered, _where's Itachi?_ He hadn't seen him at all this morning and he wasn't in his room either. Maybe he was out doing errands.

Sasuke made some toast instead of making cereal, because he knew they switched the salt and sugar. After he was done eating, he went the sink to was his dish but not before removing the rubber band on the nozzle.

He smirked. How stupid did they think he was? He is an Uchiha, someone who couldn't be so easily pranked.

So after washing his dish, he decided to go out. He got to the door and opened, but to come face to face with his brother.

"Oh, hey brother. Where were -" He was stopped midsentence when a pie slapped him in the face. He wiped some it from his eyes. Itachi was gone, but he could hear laughter coming from the bushes. Then the bushes rustled and four figures dashed off. But he could tell who they were. Naruto, Suigetsu, Kiba and Liara. He narrowed his eyes. Oh he was going to get them back, and they were going to get pranked. Hard.

**Wow, I'm on a roll with goofy for some reason. I just felt like you guys deserved some laughs for being such awesome people to keep reading my story. **

**I also like the thought of those three getting together to do random crap. Suigetsu seems like he could be good friends with Naruto and Kiba.**

**Oh and I've actually said that in my sleep before. I'm so addicted to pizza, I, on a regular basis, eat pizza at least every day. Usually for breakfast. I know, I know, it's not healthy.**

**Hasta luego!**


	18. Final Chapter

**Yo! Here's the last chapter. I'm happy I haven't gotten a flame yet... CRAP! Just jinxed myself.**

**Just a little fun fact, I was eating a potato pancake while writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the other thing... But I own potatoes!**

"Thanks guys for letting me see that. It was freaking hilarious!" I laughed.

Naruto, Kiba, and Suigetsu chuckled. "Your welcome." Said Suigetsu.

"Yeah, after he did that to your face, I knew we had to get him back." Said Naruto with a grin. "We knew you would probably want to see it."

I rubbed my face, remembering the look of marker mustache and goatee. It took a few hours to get it off, but it did with some help from Itachi and Sakura. Naruto, Kiba and Suigetsu actualy planned their prank pretty well. They explained earlier that they knew Sasuke would notice the traps. So when Sasuke was at his peak in his pride, they tore it down when they had Itachi throw the pie. Just by the look on his face told me that he wasn't done. I better sleep with one eye open tonight, maybe the others too.

"Ya know, I was wondering about something. How did you get Itachi in on it?" I asked.

Kiba shrugged. "I really don't know. We just asked him and he agreed."

I hummed. "Funny, didn't think Itachi was one for pranks."

"Me too." Agreed Suigetsu.

"Me three." Said Naruto.

"Me uh, fourth." Said Kiba.

"Hey guys, do you all want to go get some ramen?" I asked. "You know, as a celebration."

Naruto was totally up for it. "Yeah!"

Suigetsu and Kiba shrugged. I'm going to take that as a yes. Naruto and I, with a spring in our step, led them to the ramen stand.

When we were, maybe about ten feet from the stand, I felt something like electricity run through my body. Mind you that I was not using any kind of lightning jutsu. It wasn't painful, just felt like there was some kind of power running rampant through me. I stopped in mid stride. Suigetsu was the first to notice. Then eventually Naruto and Kiba. Suigetsu tried to say something, but only his mouth moved. There was this buzzing sound in my ears that stopped me from hearing anything. Then, the electrical feeling kind of, just stopped.

"I don't know what just happened, but I-" Then, the numbing electricity cascaded through me again. I held my head pounding head and moaning. Now it was kinda starting to hurt.

_'Oh dear, seem to have misjudged the time of the opening,' _said a voice in my head. Then it added a soft sorry.

The last thing I remember was falling into the ground face first then nothing.

I slowly came back to consensus. Something soft, like grass, tickled my arms. The sun that was kind of blinding me, even with my eyes closed, was suddenly blocked. With a groan, I opened my eyes. And might I say, it was something that I did not expect, but it didn't stop me from almost having a freaking heart attack.

Looking right into my face, with amber irises and the whites of the eyes died black looking at me hungrily, was a white skull, that was attached to a huge body. You Bleach fans will know what this is, and I was a huge Bleach fan so I know what it is.

A Hollow. An effing Hollow, here, staring, most likely, through my soul.

For awhile, we just stare. I was petrified, this was happening so fast, I didn't know what to do. Fear bubbled up inside me. I had know idea though what the Hollow was doing just staring at me though.

But that moment was short lived when it let loose an ear splitting screech. **"You're gonna taste great!" **With its maw open wide, it lunged forward.

Flocks of birds flew away at the sound of a terrified scream that echoed through the air.

**Get ready for a long author's note... Please read, it's important!**

**Sorry, seems a little rushed. I was just really excited to start the next part. BLEACH! It's BLEACH! That is by far, my absolute favorite. But Naruto will always hold that special place in my heart, next to dragon ball z, for being my first animes. **

**All right, so first I'm gonna say that I'm going to be on a short hiatus. I have to read up on my Bleach and figure out a good story to use. I also want to go and fix other chapters too. I'm sorry if any of you guys don't like Bleach or haven't read it yet but I'm still going to go with it. So this would be the time to read Bleach, if your really dedicated to the story. I understand if anyone will not keep reading.**

**I'm going to also be putting up the poll I was talking about before. In this world, I'm going to have one other person from Naruto come with Liara. I thought that maybe I should let you guys choose. Head down to the profile and vote!**

**One more thing. I wanted to give off a list of other possible worlds. So in case a lot of these are ones that you all haven't watched or like, you wouldn't be wasting your time on the story.**

**Devil May Cry (This one is for sure)**

**Pokemon**

**Dishonored**

**Assassins Creed**

**Teen Wolf**

**Left 4 Dead**

**Resident Evil**

**The Walking Dead**

**Fable**

**Dragon Ball Z**

**The Wolf Among Us**

**Mass Effect**

**Super Mario Smash Brothers**

**And...**

**Legend of Zelda**

**I'm still apprehensive about dragon ball z though. Once you have Goku, the story is finished.**

**So just to remind everyone, I'm not going to update for maybe a month, maybe less. Christmas vacation is coming up so I'll have a lot of time to work.**

**Aaaaaaaand, there's going to be romance soon. Possible in the next story or two. For a while, things are going to be centered around Bleach Naruto and Devil may cry. Maybe a bit more of just Bleach and Devil May Cry. But! That won't be for a while though.**

**Sorry for taking up your time but one more thing, I promise. If any of you have any ideas for the story in Bleach drop it off in a review. I sort of already have one thought out, but I would like some extra ideas. Maybe one of you will change the story completely!**

**Just in case if I don't update by then, Merry Christmas to all of my readers who have helped in inspiring me to keep going. I hope you all get awesome Christmas presents, 'cause you all deserve it.**

**Ba bye! And don't forget to vote in the poll.**


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE Important!

**Authors note**

**Sorry if any of you thought this was another update, but the sequel is out, so... Yeah, please go read it. I'm already of the second chapter and I desperately need some feedback. I don't want to sound demanding but I will stop the story if I don't. I don't see any reason to keep going if I don't get any feed back-I mean, if you guys don't review, I take it as a hint that you don't like the story anymore.**

**Please read Bleach: Part Two. And this time, the story just doesn't follow cannon, I'm going to make a pretty cool twist to it.**


End file.
